From The Heart
by leoslady4ever
Summary: Sleeping Beauty's got nothing on him. A nasty spell - of the love variety - has knocked Lyon on his ass, and there's only one thing to do...wake him with a kiss. But what happens when a kiss from the girl everyone knows Lyon loves fails to wake him?
1. Chapter 1

_I honestly have no idea where this came from...I'm fairly certain it was **Nicole4211**'s fault for being on a Disney kick lately though. lol Anyway, I give you my first (but definitely not my last) LyLu story._

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima_**_ owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 1**

The guild was in its normal state of disarray, the usual fight commencing between Natsu and Gray which naturally pulled in Gajeel and Elfman and several others, Erza swooping in with shouts of anger to break it up. Of course, her vicious attack only added to the chaotic mess, and before long the entire guild was in an uproar. Just another day at Fairy Tail, Lucy thought as she ducked behind the bar to avoid a misfired projectile.

"What are you brats doing to my guild?!"

The sudden shout had most of the mages cringing in fear, but Natsu and Gray were too far gone to notice the deathly quiet. Lucy could still hear them hammering away at each other, their inventive slurs still ringing out in the room as though nothing had changed.

"They're gonna get themselves killed," the blonde muttered, standing to her feet to observe the takedown.

"You idiots!" Master snapped as his arms expanded to smack the two men's heads together. "You're going to destroy everything!"

Natsu and Gray cowered on the floor, each rubbing the tender spot on their heads. Lucy rolled her eyes as Master turned around and they quickly shot each other the bird. They were never going to learn.

The small man allowed his arms to shrink, and then he growled. "Now get this place cleaned up!"

Before anyone could respond to his fervent demand, the doors to the guild opened up, admitting the tall, hulking figure of a man. It was quiet for a moment before Natsu spoke up, "Oi, isn't that..."

"Jura," Master called and stepped forward with his arm outstretched. "How good to see you."

Lucy eased forward, angling her head to see around the man. Was he alone? He'd never come here before without Lyon and Chelia, so where were they?

The visiting mage reached out, clasping the older man's hand tightly before letting it go. "It's good to see you as well. I only wish it was under better circumstances. I'm afraid we need your help."

The wizened elder's face settled into a serious mask. "What's going on?"

"Lyon is in a magical coma..."

Lucy's heart stuttered to a stop, and for a time, she found she couldn't breathe. Lyon... She couldn't believe what he'd said, prayed that she'd heard him wrong, but no matter how many times she blinked her eyes to clear her vision, it remained the same. Jura still stood there, his face etched with worry, and she knew it was all true.

Tears pricked her eyes at the news, at the realization that the man she'd harbored such feelings for was in danger. And it wasn't a danger she knew how to save him from. There was no enemy to fight, no one to gather her team and face off against. She felt utterly useless...and scared.

The guild was quiet, everyone processing what Jura had told them, until finally, Gray stepped forward with a grave face and asked what they were all wondering. "What happened?"

"Chelia was with him on a mission, and according to what we've been able to surmise, Lyon was hit with a powerful spell, some sort of love spell. Chelia said he dropped almost instantly, and she chose to stay with him to find out what was wrong instead of chasing after the perpetrator. From what she has told us, his body is fine. He just...can't wake up," Jura answered solemnly.

Lucy looked on from her place at the bar and blinked furiously, trying to stave off the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't fathom that this had really happened. How could Lyon be taken down by something like a love spell? He was so strong.

And what of a reversal spell or a cancellation spell? These types of things always had a way of counteraction.

Just before she voiced her thought, Levy piped in. "Have you discovered the counter-spell yet?"

"There is no counter spell per se," the Wizard Saint answered. "At least, not that we've found. However, we've come across a possible cure, if it can be called that. We aren't at all sure it will work, but..."

Lucy bit at her lip as a spark of hope burst in her chest. There was a chance they could fix him! But why hadn't they done it already?

When the mage from Lamia Scale failed to continue, Gray eagerly encouraged, "But what? You have to try, whatever it is."

"That's what we were hoping you'd say." Jura closed his eyes and sighed, then turned his attention toward the blue-haired woman beside the ice mage. "Juvia, we believe you are our only hope."

"Juvia doesn't understand."

Lucy didn't either. Why would they need Juvia? She didn't possess healing magic. If that's what they needed, shouldn't they have asked for Wendy? Then again, they had Chelia, so why...

The large man opened his mouth to explain, but suddenly Lucy realized where this was going. It was so obvious now that she thought about it. They needed Juvia because of Lyon's feelings for her. Feeling a deep sense of loss, Lucy smiled mirthlessly and explained, "They need you to kiss him. True love's kiss, right?"

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Lucy wanted to call them back. She didn't want it to be Juvia. She wanted to be the one to kiss him and bring him back. But her desires didn't change reality. If she were being honest, it made sense for them to ask for Juvia's help. After all, Lyon had made it perfectly clear how he felt about the woman.

She had known all that, had seen it all, but it hadn't stopped her from falling for him. It hadn't kept her heart safe from a one-sided love, and now, she would have to watch as Juvia saved him. She would once again be left on the sidelines because she had falled for a man who didn't return her feelings. She knew she was nothing to Lyon, nothing more than Gray's team mate at least.

Pushing down her hurt feelings, she focused on the conversation just in time to hear Juvia's response.

"But Lyon is not Juvia's true love," the water mage said softly, her hands wringing nervously.

And there was the crux of the problem. Juvia wanted Gray, Lyon wanted Juvia, and Lucy wanted Lyon. It was beyond the classic love triangle. Quite frankly, it was a mess. But no one even knew Lucy was involved. Not a soul in her guild or beyond knew that Lucy carried a torch for the ice mage, and that's just how she intended to keep it. Having her feelings revealed would only cause more problems for all of them and more heart break for herself.

And of course, it wasn't over, and it didn't matter that she already knew it. It still hurt just as much when Jura looked at the water woman and assured, "Yes, but you are most definitely Lyon's love. So, will you help us?"

A part of Lucy wanted to beg Juvia not to go, to keep her lips safely away from the silver-haired man the blonde adored so much, but she stuffed that horribly selfish side down. She cared too much for Lyon to wish his one chance away. So, she kept quiet and waited for the answer she knew would come. There was no way Juvia would let Lyon stay that way if she could help.

Sure enough, Juvia nodded. "Juvia will help."

Gray's body sagged with relief, and he placed a grateful hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Juvia." He turned to Jura and added, "I'm coming too."

Lucy ached with the desire to add her own name to the group, but she knew that was foolish. She wasn't needed, and volunteering to go without a reasonable explanation would only lead to questions she didn't want to answer. She silenced the debate inside herself, and with her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, she sank down on one of the stools at the bar and waited for them to leave.

The large wizard tipped his head in acceptance and motioned to the door. "We should leave immediately. Chelia worries that the longer he's asleep, the harder it will be to wake him."

"Um...if it's okay, I'd like to come too," Wendy chimed in hesitantly. "Maybe I can help."

"Very well," Jura agreed, then bent at the waist in a perfect bow to Makarov. "Thank you for your assistance."

The old Master brushed the sentiment away. "Any time. We're always happy to help friends."

Then they were gone without a word of goodbye or a glance back at her. And Lucy said nothing, just watched them go, the woman who actually was her love rival setting off to save the man Lucy cared so deeply for. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing for the blonde to do but sit and pretend her heart wasn't falling apart inside her.

* * *

Gray followed Jura down a short hallway, Juvia just behind him, quieter than he'd ever seen her. For once, the water mage wasn't cooing all sorts of nonsense about him being her true love, and he had to admit, he was grateful. Ordinarily her odd behavior would have simply driven him nuts, but considering what was happening, it would have probably caused him to lose his temper. To his mind, this was neither the time nor the place for such things, and to his immense relief, Juvia apparently agreed.

This was a hard trip for Gray, the prospect of seeing Lyon in such a condition ripping away at his usual calm. Lyon had been his rival since they were kids, but the truth was Gray cared a great deal about him. They were like brothers, and while Gray hadn't actually said the words out loud, he was terrified at the thought of Lyon never waking up again. He found himself wishing he had said all the things he'd kept to himself and wondering if he'd ever again have the chance.

No, he refused to think like that, denied the possibility of failure. Somehow, they would find a way to bring Lyon back, and when they did, Gray would be the first in line to hug him.

All of a sudden, Jura came to a stop in front of a door near the end of the hallway. He glanced back at the two mages, then pushed opened the heavy oak door and walked inside. Gray took a deep breath and entered next.

The sight that greeted him was startling. Lyon lay there so still, and for a moment, Gray was sure that he was already gone. But then Lyon's chest rose, slowly but surely, and Gray nearly sagged with relief.

"Are you ready, Juvia?" Jura asked, his tone soft and entreating.

The blue-haired girl nodded, then moved toward the bed. She leaned down, her lips hovering just an inch over Lyon's, and she whispered, "Time to wake up, Lyon."

With those softly uttered words, her head dipped down, and she pressed her lips to his. It was only a moment, scarcely a second, and she pulled away, eyeing the man stretched out on the bed. They waited, each one holding their breath and hoping for a sign that it had worked.

But there was nothing, not even a twitch. Lyon didn't make a single move in response to her touch. But how could that be?

Juvia's face fell. "Why didn't it work? Juvia doesn't understand. Why didn't he wake up?"

"Because you don't love him," Jura supplied sadly, his broad shoulders drooping just a bit. "I had hoped..." He shook his head, shooting the water woman a small smile. "Thank you for trying, Juvia."

Gray was at a loss. He'd been certain that Juvia would be able to bring Lyon out of it, but it appeared Jura was right. And if he was right, then what did that mean for Lyon? If his condition required a kiss from a woman who truly loved him, then what were they supposed to do?

Did such a female even exist out there? Was there a woman somewhere who felt such a depth of emotion for Lyon? A wave of worry slipped into Gray's mind, and his brow furrowed. Even if there was, he didn't have a clue where to begin looking for her.

He wasn't a fool to believe there weren't women out there that believed themselves in love with the silver-haired ice mage. That came with fandom, and Lyon was hardly unknown. But that wasn't real love, not the kind that this magic spell apparently demanded.

So how was Gray to find this mystery woman? How could he know for sure that a particular woman had true honest feelings for his self-appointed brother? Did he just trot them all in here for a quick kiss? The idea had him cringing in distaste. The thought of a bunch of women using this situation, scheming to get a kiss from their favorite mage from the Grand Magic Games, disgusted him.

Maybe he could have Cana do a reading about it. He had no way of knowing if that would work, but what other choice did he have? This was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

* * *

**_Oh I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_I have come to really love this story, but I have to admit, this chapter made me so sad :( My poor Lucy..._

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima_**_ owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 2**

It was some time later when the trio of Fairy Tail mages returned, and by the cloud of dejection they brought with them, Lucy could tell that the plan had failed. It was there in the glassy sheen of Wendy's eyes, the weary set of Gray's shoulders, and the disappointment on Juvia's face.

And it just didn't make sense to the Celestial mage.

Why hadn't Juvia's kiss woken Lyon up? The man adored her, had - to Lucy's utter heartbreak – repeatedly told the water woman that he loved her. So the blonde simply couldn't understand why Juvia hadn't been able to rouse him.

And that, it seemed, was exactly what everyone else was wondering. After some time, Gray had explained that Lamia Scale was devastated. Their one hope had been dashed, and now they would have to start all over again to find another way to wake their ice mage. The sorcerer who had cast the spell was long gone, somehow without a trace, so now, they could only turn to books with the slim hope that something could be found.

In this, Lucy and Levy had both offered their assistance. Along with Freed, they were widely considered Fairy Tail's resident researchers, and Makarov had claimed to Master Ooba Babasaama proudly that if anyone could find the answers, it would be them.

Lucy hoped he was right. She didn't want to let him down, not when he was putting so much faith in her, and she especially didn't want to fail Lyon in his time of need. If this was all she could do to help, then she would give it her all, every drop of energy she had, every moment of her time. She would sacrifice it all for him.

Because she couldn't bear the thought of Lyon not existing as before. The man was vibrant and strong, and though he loved another, Lucy knew there wasn't a bargain she wouldn't make to have him back on his feet once more. He could spend the rest of his life wooing Juvia, sweeping her off her feet, and Lucy would watch it all in silence if it meant he could just be whole again.

But that wasn't the way it worked. She couldn't simply wish him well, couldn't offer herself as a stand-in, or demand for him to be spared. She didn't have that kind of power. All she could do was pore through every volume in the guild's library for the answers and pray that she would find it.

Days passed, turning into weeks, and still nothing had changed. No clues were found, no counter-spells discovered, and not a single movement from Lyon other than the steady rising of his chest. They were all feeling the pressure as time went on, and when Wendy and Chelia had agreed that his condition was worsening, it had only made things worse.

Lucy was struggling to stay focused on searching out the cure. She wanted more than anything to be by Lyon's side, to hold his hand and try to call him back. She hated this, and every day that went by without a single crumb of information hammered at her resolve. She began to wonder if they'd ever find the missing piece they needed to save him.

And that was unacceptable. She'd had enough. She needed to see him for herself. If she could just be with him for a moment, she was sure it would renew her faith. Maybe it could spark her creativity enough to give her a new angle on this problem.

As luck would have it, at that moment, Gray stood from his seat, his eyes dull with weariness. "I'm heading out to Lamia Scale. Anyone want to come with?"

"Me!" The frantic word was out of her mouth before she could school her interest, but she didn't pause to smooth out her response. "I want to go, Gray."

Her team mate gave her an odd look but nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, let's go."

Lucy almost skipped as she made her way to Gray's side, but wrangled her body into submission and reminded herself that she had to keep her cool. Gray was no fool, and she was nowhere near ready to expose her greatest secret now.

Some time later, they arrived at Lyon's guild amidst a slew of tired 'hellos' and worn out smiles of greeting. They were all having a hard time. It showed, and Lucy wished with all her heart she could fix it for them. She ached to find the key to this mystery and drag Lyon back from the prison he'd been placed into.

But so far, she'd had no luck, and it was a bitter pill to swallow watching their hopeful looks fall away into despair. Why couldn't she be the one to save him? Why couldn't it be her kiss that beckoned him back from the darkness?

She wanted his heart to beat for hers alone. She wanted his voice to call out to her, those strong arms to reach for her. But that was fantasy, and Lucy Heartfilia wasn't one to wrap her own life up in something that wasn't real. No, she knew the score. He was Juvia's man, no matter how many times she pushed him away.

With a soft sigh, Lucy brushed her emotions away. She was here to check on Lyon, to see with her own eyes what was going on with him. Maybe she could find something - a clue, a hint, anything to lead her in the right direction.

Holding on tightly to that hope, she trudged quietly behind Gray as Chelia led them towards Jura's office. She chattered quietly, but it was easy to see her heart wasn't in it. Lucy knew the young girl had harbored a crush on the ice mage, so it wasn't a stretch to imagine she would be upset by this recent turn of events.

Lucy could relate and found herself feeling a sense of kinship with her. They were quite the pair – both enamored with a man that would never see them, and both doomed to live out their lives in heartache. It was sad really. While Lyon pined for a woman whose heart would never yield to him, two more women were waiting in the wings with the irrational hope that one day he'd notice them. They were caught in a hopeless circle.

The blonde watched as Chelia tried to keep her smile, and Lucy wondered if the pink-haired girl had attempted to wake Lyon. If she was here every day, seeing the man she ached for lying there day in and day out, she knew she would have tried. She wouldn't have been able to resist on the off chance that it would work.

"Here you go," Chelia chirped softly, pointing to a door. "Jura's office. He was happy to hear you were coming today, Gray."

The dark-haired man nodded, then reached for the door, and Chelia turned to head back to the main room of the guild when Lucy reached for her arm. "Um...could you show me where the bathroom is?"

The petite God Slayer dipped her head in agreement, and Lucy turned to Gray. "I'll be right back."

With that, the two women moved off, passing door after door in silence until they came upon another hallway. Slowly, the younger woman came to a stop and gazed longingly at the door near the end. From the way she looked, Lucy assumed it to be the one Lyon occupied.

Chelia blinked quickly, then faced Lucy and pointed to a door just around the corner. "Here you go, Lucy. I'm...gonna head back to the main room. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Oh...sure."

The words were barely out of the blonde's mouth, and Chelia offered her a pained smile and walked away, leaving Lucy alternating between staring after her and taking quick glimpses at the room at the end of that hallway.

Was it fate? Was something out there smiling down on her, giving her the opportunity she'd never believed she'd have – time alone with Lyon? She simply couldn't resist.

Step after step led her to the large wooden door, and before she could talk herself out of it, she turned the knob and scooted inside. The room was empty but for a chair, a small table, and a narrow bed, and there swathed under the covers was Lyon.

Her breath caught, and moisture pooled in her eyes as she took in his still form, that silver hair she loved so much lying limply atop his head. She hated seeing him like this. He was meant to be awake, his face alight with humor. His eyes should be alive with intelligence and that familiar spark of arrogance.

But there wasn't even a hint of that personality now. There was just a shell of his former self. He seemed so empty lying there like that. Lucy gave a small sob as she moved closer and reached for his hand. Why had this happened to him?

Ignoring the tears streaming down her cheeks, she lifted a tentative hand to his face and brushed the hair aside. She wished he would open his eyes.

"Oh Lyon..." she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "Why won't you wake up?"

She stood there looking down at him and ached with the knowledge that she hadn't been able to help him. How she wished to save him, to bring him back from wherever he had gone. But she just didn't know how.

Another sniff left her mouth. "I don't know how to help you. I...I can't find the answer anywhere." The fear of losing him, of him never waking up, smashed into her, and she began to sob helplessly. "I would do anything to have you awake and looking at me... Please Lyon, just open your eyes."

But the handsome man didn't move, not even an inch. And that sent a wave of anguish through her heart. She hovered there above his still body and cried. He couldn't be gone. She couldn't accept that, and with her face awash with tears and her heart slamming painfully in her chest, she leaned down.

She offered up a silent prayer. "Please Lyon...come back to us," she begged, then whispered the words she'd never thought she'd say aloud. "I love you..."

With those soft words, Lucy lowered her head and pressed her lips to his. A moment later, she eased away, and just like she'd expected, nothing happened. Her lip trembled, and she stepped back, her hand clasped over her mouth to keep in the anguished cry that threatened to slip out.

She should have known better. If Juvia couldn't bring him out of his coma, what made her think she could?

Then something happened...his hand twitched. Her eyes widened, and she gave a tremulous grin as it moved again. Was he waking up?

A low groan filtered out of his mouth, and Lucy gasped out a laugh. It worked. Her kiss worked. And then she realized...of course it would. Her love for him was real. It was strong and true, and somehow it had broken the spell.

She was giddy with relief, and nearly reached out for him again when she remembered that all important fact. He didn't love her. Her kiss may have woken him up, but it changed nothing. He still wanted Juvia, and Lucy's love for him would remain unrequited.

The smile slipped from her face, and she edged toward the door. She didn't belong here. It would be best for everyone involved if she left now. She didn't want her love for him on display for all to see. So, with one final look at the stirring ice mage, she slipped through the door and walked away.

* * *

_**A/N:** Just a quick note. **GrayLu Week** is coming up in a couple months. The dates are **September 1 - 7**. So if you're interested, head on over to Tumblr and look up the blog, **fyeahgrayluweek**. Hope to see many submissions! _

_Leoslady out! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_See? I love you all so much that I just had to post another chapter for you! I have to say that I am amazed at the support this story has gotten. Had no idea that so many people liked LyLu. :D Now, on to the story..._

_Oh but first, super stoked to say that someone translated one of my stories into French! YAY! You can find it here:_

**Rêve devenu réalité ** on this awesome reader's page:** AudeTK**

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima_**_ owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 3**

Lyon clawed out of the darkness in stages, following the sound of the voice who had called out to him, but by the time he managed to get his eyes open, there was no one there. He scanned the room, trying desperately to find the woman with the angel voice, but he found himself alone and tucked neatly into a bed that wasn't his own.

He lifted a sluggish hand to his head and brushed his hair from his eyes, and fought to remember what had happened. The last thing he could recall was going on a mission with Chelia, but everything after was a blur. No matter how hard he tried to bring it into focus, the memory remained stubbornly hazy.

That sweet voice he'd heard was the same way. It sounded vaguely familiar to him, but try as he might, he couldn't bring the identity of the woman to mind. It was beyond frustrating to him because he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to know what she'd said, but that too was lost.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he moved to sit up, then groaned as a pounding headache hit him and knocked him back onto the bed. Damn, what he wouldn't give to have Chelia here to heal him. Normally, he would just fight through it, but he was seriously feeling like shit. And he still didn't know why.

It was obvious something had happened to him, something bad enough to put him out of commission for who knew how long, but what that something could be, he just didn't know. The information was most certainly locked inside his mind, but it was trapped, tied up with all the other things he couldn't remember.

He groaned in frustration as he tried once again to climb from the bed and found that he couldn't. His head swam, colors dotting his vision until he relented and settled back. He had never felt so weak in his life, and it was beginning to piss him off. He hated lazing about like this, even because of an injury, but most of all, he hated that he couldn't recall everything that had happened.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Chelia shuffled inside, her arms laden with a neat stack of linens. Her face was drawn and sad, and she didn't even once look in his direction. Was that an indication of how long he was out?

"Chelia..."

His voice was a croak at best, sounding not at all like himself, but it did the trick and ended up startling her so badly that she dropped the load in her arms. She turned with a squeak, and when her gaze landed on him, her eyes instantly widened and she gasped.

"Lyon!" she cried, then ran towards him.

She flung herself at him, collapsing atop his body, and Lyon wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. He was stunned at her reaction, struck by the force of her sobs as she heaved against him. He didn't know what to do, couldn't have expected such a violent response, and it let him know how dire the situation must have been.

"Oh my God...we were so worried!" she sobbed, clinging to him tightly. "We thought the only way to wake you up was true love's kiss! So we got Juvia to kiss you but nothing happened, and we didn't know what to do!"

Though her explanation confounded him, he had more pressing matters to attend to, like the pain in his head. Giving a sigh, he eased the girl back. He could see that she was struggling to regain her composure, but she had jostled the hell out of his head and it was back to pounding. Wincing at the pain, he asked, "How long was I out?"

Chelia blinked at him in surprise, then frowned at his pained expression. "You're hurting?"

He said nothing, giving only a short nod of his head, and immediately regretted it. It sent a streak of agony from one temple to the other, but before he could even groan, Chelia was there, placing her hands just beside his head and activating her magic. It swept over his strained body, soothing his addled brain like a cool drink of water, washing away the pain and cloudiness of before.

After one last pass, Chelia stepped back. "How's that?"

Lyon lifted his head experimentally, turning it side to side, then looking down before he answered, "Much better, thank you."

And the pain wasn't all that was gone. Somehow her magic had restored him, wiped out the haze that had settled over his memories, and slowly thing began to come back to him. The mission, the strange sorcerer with the weird magic, the spell he'd been hit with.

A love spell of all things. He couldn't believe it. And what kind of man wielded that sort of power? He couldn't help feeling embarrassed by it. Jeez...he could just hear it now...the teasing, the taunts. And leading the charge would most certainly be Gray, calling him Sleeping Handsome or some other such bullshit.

He groaned, suddenly not so ready to climb out of the bed until he remembered the voice that had called him from the darkness. That sweet tone, the one that had sounded so familiar to him was no longer drawing a blank. He could feel it...the knowledge was returning and when it did, he would have her identity.

His heart quickened with anticipation, but he forced his mind to remain calm, not to struggle for the information. And within seconds, his patience paid off, rewarding him with a clear picture of the woman who had led him back. Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia.

She was Gray's team member of all people. What a shock that was, but more than that was what she'd said to him while he'd been under. She loved him. Where the hell had that come from? And how had he not seen it before?

Vaguely, he heard Chelia say something about getting Jura, and he waved her off, his mind wrapped up in the paradox that was Lucy Heartfilia. She had saved him. He knew it as sure as he knew his name, and with a kiss no less. A sweet kiss that left him wanting so much more...and that shocked the hell out of him.

Not that the idea of wanting a woman like Lucy was shocking. She was obviously great looking, and from everything he'd seen of her, she was equally intelligent and funny. It would take a man much less observant than him to not realize that she was a catch. But the fact was he'd never really given much thought to her. With Juvia around, he hadn't had much space in his mind to think of anyone else. And now he couldn't seem to do much else. She was stuck in his mind like some tempting treat he'd never known he wanted.

He shook his head in disbelief. Why was he thinking of her this way? What about Juvia?

Before he could spend anymore time on his confusion, the door swung open and Chelia burst inside with a bright smile on her face. "See? I told you he was awake!"

Jura slipped in just after her, amazement coating his features. "I see, but...how?"

"That's what I'd like to know," another voice called, and Lyon's eyes widened as Gray stepped through the doorway. "How you doin' man?"

"Better now that I'm awake." Lyon tossed a grin Gray's way, but then his attention was called away by the silent addition of the blonde woman who'd so occupied his mind for the last several minutes. She entered the room quietly, and as their eyes met, she drew in an unsteady breath and looked away.

He found himself hoping she'd glance in his direction again, if for no other reason than to see those deep brown eyes again, but she didn't. She very decisively kept her vision turned in the opposite direction or at the floor...anywhere but him. And it bothered him to no end.

Then Gray spoke again, drawing his eyes away from the beautiful woman. "So, how are you awake?"

Lyon watched from his periphery as Lucy flinched, her posture becoming rigid, and the pieces began falling into place. It was like a light bulb had gone off in his mind as he realized Gray didn't know anything about it. Had she told anyone?

Suddenly, he felt like a jackass. Here, he'd been only focusing on himself, how he felt about Lucy's revelation. He hadn't even considered how she was doing with the whole thing. It was obvious now that she'd sneaked into his room without anyone knowing, and the only reason she'd do that is if she'd wanted to keep her interest a secret. And if that was the case, then telling them all that she'd woken him up would only reveal something she wasn't ready to admit just yet. So as much as he'd like to give her the credit for helping him, he would feign ignorance. He didn't want to be responsible for bringing her even a moment of embarrassment.

Giving his shoulders a little shrug, he laughed. "How the hell would I know? I just woke up."

Once more, he waited for her response, hoping for some sign that he was on the right track, and she didn't disappoint. Her shoulders shook as she took a shuddering breath, and then her eyes darted up and away just as quickly. Damn it. Why wouldn't she look at him? He understood her wanting to keep her behavior from seeing too conspicuous, but she just kissed him. She just proclaimed her love for him, so why the hell was she going so far as to avoid him?

He hadn't exposed her. He'd protected her secret. Surely, she had seen the understanding in his gaze. She had to know that he had heard her confession. Didn't that show her that it meant something to him? Why was she so determined to pretend, even with him?

Again, Gray tugged him from his musing. "You have a point," he said with his own laugh. "I guess all that matters is that you're awake."

"Yes it is. We're all really glad to see you up again," Jura agreed, moving forward to pat him on the shoulder. "I'm going to go let everyone know how you're doing. Do you need anything while I'm gone?"

Lyon waved him off. "Not right now. If I've been out for as long as I suspect I have, then I'm sure I'll be hungry later. But for now, I'm fine."

"Okay then," the Wizard Saint replied with a small smile. He paused, looking down with more emotion than Lyon had ever seen before, then nodded. "It's good to have you back, Lyon."

Lyon watched the strong man walk out of the room with Chelia skipping along behind him and felt his throat constrict. He'd certainly never expected Jura to react like that, and he found himself touched by such an uncharacteristic display. Lyon had always admired him, had always respected him as both man and mage, and to see a flash of the same emotions in Jura's eyes meant the world to him.

A small sniff brought him back, and he found Lucy had once again turned her face to the side. She'd moved further away sometime during his conversation with Jura, and Lyon was annoyed to discover that Gray was right there beside her, his hand making slow circles on her back. Why was he touching her like that? Did Gray have feelings for her?

Frustration welled up inside, followed quickly by surprise. Why was it bothering him so much? He'd only just found out Lucy was interested in him, and already he was feeling possessive of her. And that made him sound crazy as hell. He had no claim on her.

But his mind argued the point, reminding him that she loved him. And for some reason, that thought sent a wave of calm through his body. It settled something inside him to realize that Gray couldn't take her away, and holy shit...what was he thinking? Take her away? She wasn't even his.

But she could be. She could be his for the taking. All he had to do is say something. She said she loved him, so it was practically guaranteed to work in his favor. But what about Juvia? He felt a slight pang of guilt at the thoughts he was having toward the Celestial mage when he'd done nothing but profess his love for the water woman. Wasn't that unfair to her and Lucy?

He shook his head, trying to free himself from the ever swirling mass of confusion, and almost as if it was timed, Gray and Lucy turned back to him. For the first time since their arrival, the blonde woman looked directly at him, her eyes holding his, and she smiled. It was slight and nowhere near its normal brilliance, but it was there and it was directed at him.

It sent a warmth burgeoning in his chest, and he wondered if maybe there was something there. Maybe he shouldn't discard the prospect of a relationship with her. Juvia had thus far shown no interest in him, and here was Lucy - pretty and sweet and in love with him already. And didn't this flash of emotion inside him deserve some investigating?

But the words that accompanied that smile dashed his hopes of finding a moment alone with her. "I'm heading back home now, but I'm really glad you're okay, Lyon."

She was leaving. He couldn't believe it. But then again, he couldn't really expect her to stay, not with the situation like it was. Despite knowing that, he didn't want her to go. Somehow in the space of a handful of minutes, she had managed to ignite his interest, forcing him to question his feelings for Juvia.

"Lucy, I..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. There was so much he wanted to tell her, to ask her, but without knowing where he stood with Juvia, how could he even try? With a deep sigh, he forced a smile back at the woman. "Thank you."

She nodded, her smile slightly reminiscent of a wince, and then she placed her hand on Gray's arm. "I'll wait outside for you."

Lyon's jaw tightened at their easy interaction, and with a growl of displeasure bubbling up his throat, he turned aside. His hand clawed at the blanket draped across his lap, trying to stifle the swell of jealousy that threatened to overwhelm him. This was too much...too soon. It had to be.

And it made no sense. They were team mates. It was perfectly reasonable for the two of them to be so close. He was close to his own team in the exact same way, but knowing that did nothing to soothe the fire inside him. He was crawling with envy, and he didn't even understand why.

"I won't be long," Gray promised, sending Lucy on her way and walking towards the bed.

Lyon turned away from Gray's approach and caught his final glimpse of the woman who'd so effectively tied him up in knots. She spared a last look in his direction as she stepped through the door, and then she was gone.

Her absence left them in silence for a time, neither one of them all that certain what to say, and then Gray sighed. "Look, I know we've had our differences over the years. And we've fought over damn near everything, but..." He paused, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Well, I just want you to know that I...I think of you like my brother. And nothing will ever change that. Okay?"

Lyon was stunned to say the least. Though they'd never really talked about it, he'd also considered Gray the brother he'd never had. It was just that most times they were too busy arguing over stupid shit to acknowledge any of it. Still, it was there just the same. He'd wanted to protect Gray as a big brother should, and that was why he'd been so angry at him after the incident with Deliora.

How could he not have been? Gray had gone off to face a demon he should have known could kill him with a single blow. He'd put himself in danger, one that Lyon couldn't save him from, but what had hurt the most was that Gray hadn't even asked for his help.

Looking back, he knew it would have been a mistake either way. They'd have both been in danger if he'd gone too, but it didn't change the fact that he'd wanted to be there for Gray. And Gray had simply shut him down. In the end, they'd lost Ur, and much to his regret, he'd also lost his brother.

Things since they'd found each other again had been better, but it was still a pale comparison to what he'd hoped for. And now, it was as if his prayers had been answered. It felt like he was finally getting back a piece of what he'd lost that night so long ago.

"Happy to hear it...Little Brother," Lyon said, his lips quirking up in a happy smile as he stuck out his hand.

But Gray didn't just shake his hand. Instead, he clasped Lyon's hand and drew him into a one-armed hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

Lyon's eyes widened at the softly spoken words and the other man's embrace. It had been so long since they'd done this, but as he threw his own arm across Gray's back, he realized it still felt familiar. It was like they were back in those pint-sized bodies and holding on to the only other person in the world who knew what it was like to be alone. A wave of nostalgia passed through Lyon, and he found himself swallowing hard. He'd missed his brother, and he hadn't even understood how much until now.

All too soon, the connection ended, and Gray stood back up with a slight cough. "Well, I guess I better head out. Don't wanna keep Lucy waiting."

"Yeah," Lyon muttered, shoving aside that little sting he was becoming far too accustomed with.

"Hey, come see me when you're back on your feet."

The silver-haired mage nodded and smiled. "You can count on it."

Offering a short wave, Gray headed out leaving Lyon on his own, his mind once again whirling with thoughts. So much had changed in the last hour, and he didn't have a clue where to start sorting it all out. One thing however was clear...sometime soon, he would be going back to Fairy Tail.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hehehehehe...this fast enough for ya? **Nicole4211** and I decided you guys deserved another chapter after the amazing reviews you've left me. You're making our goal of spreading the LyLu love so easy! _

_**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT:** We've just posted the first chapter to our newest collaboration - the LyLu story I told you all about - and as per your request, we are posting them all on her page. So if you're not following **Nicole4211**, then get to it! She's amazing! Love you girl!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 4**

A week later, Lyon made the trek to Magnolia, his destination the Fairy Tail guild and two very different women. He had spent the better part of his time over the last several days trying to sort out his feelings for Lucy and Juvia, but all it had gotten him was a nearly steady stream of headaches. He'd been able to decide nothing, and he was beginning to feel like he was losing his mind.

In the end, he'd realized that the only thing to do was to go see them. Only then, after seeing them and talking to them would he know what to do. Or at least he hoped so. He had no experience with things like this, certainly not with being hung up on two women. It was confusing as hell, and he was tired of it.

He'd never been uncertain before. He just wasn't the kind of man that usually questioned himself. He made his choices, and he stood by them. But now, he felt...lost. For once in his life, he didn't seem to know his own mind or heart, and that did not sit well with him.

So, he'd had no choice but to come to Fairy Tail. He needed to figure some things out and soon, because he was tired of doubting himself this way, tired of not knowing what he wanted.

The truth was that in spite of Juvia never expressing a desire to be with him, he felt ashamed of this new interest in Lucy. Didn't that make him fickle, loving one woman and then being drawn to another? Surely, his feelings for Juvia weren't so paltry that another woman could so easily turn his head.

Shaking his head, he stepped up to the double doors of the Fairy Tail guild. He was getting nowhere like this. It was time to get things straight. Giving himself no time to change his mind, he pushed into the building and promptly ducked to miss a flying chair.

Apparently, the Fairies' fighting spirit was alive and well today. And wonder of all wonders, there was his brother right smack dab in the middle of all the ruckus. Lyon had to laugh as he watched Gray square off against Natsu, their faces smashed together, insults sailing back and forth. Then Natsu took a swing, sending his dark-haired rival shooting through the air and crashing into a table full of women.

"Damn..." he muttered, moving forward with the intention of helping them until Erza climbed from the rubble, her eyes blazing with fury.

"NATSU!" she yelled, requiping into one of her scariest armors and charging toward him.

The fire mage squawked and took off running out the front of the building with Erza following close behind demanding he stay and take his punishment like a man. He chuckled at the pair before turning his attention back to the demolished table and its struggling occupants.

A whip of water sailed up from the floor, reforming instantly into the blue-haired woman he'd been so obsessed with for so long. "Juvia is okay!" she chirped, stretching out a hand to a smaller white-haired woman. "Let Juvia help you, Lisanna."

Lyon watched her for a moment and waited for that overwhelming sense of attraction to sweep over him. But even after several long seconds, nothing happened. Naturally, he still found her lovely. She was still every bit as kind and sweet as he'd thought her to be before, but there was a blankness there now that wasn't before.

It was as if that ache for her had disappeared. He no longer felt that driving need to be with her, to make her his own, and he wondered if it was all because of Lucy. Had her affection so wormed its way into his heart that it had pushed Juvia out?

Thinking of the blonde woman, his eyes turned back to the pile of people just in time to see Gray dragging Lucy up off the ground. Unfortunately, in his stress over the situation, the man had stripped away all his clothes and was standing there stark naked beside Lucy.

His ire rising, Lyon grit his teeth and fought down the urge to attack the man he thought of as his brother. He knew in his head that Gray couldn't always control his stripping habit. Lyon himself still struggled with it at times, though not as much as it appeared Gray did. Besides, he reminded himself, Gray was doing nothing more than helping Lucy up.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Lucy noticed her team mate's nakedness and laughed, waving her hand at the front of his body. "Gray, I think you've lost something again."

"What?" he asked, then looked down and panicked. "Damn it! When did this happen?!"

The Celestial mage giggled again, then bent over to retrieve his shorts. "I still don't get how you do that so quickly."

That familiarity between them had Lyon tightening his hands into fists. She hadn't even blushed at seeing Gray's body, and that could only mean she'd seen it before. Were they closer than he'd believed? Had they been lovers?

The thought sent a fresh wave of fury through his body, and he tensed with the need to pummel the dark-haired man. He wanted nothing more than to rip Lucy away from his brother and beat the shit out of him for daring to touch her.

He paused at the violent urge and shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Gray constantly stripped. It was highly likely that Lucy had become accustomed to his nakedness by just being exposed to it all the time. It didn't have to mean that they were intimate.

Then again, it could mean that very thing...

All at once his mind conjured a picture of them together, Gray hovering over her nude body, slipping between her legs, and before he could bite back the sound, he was growling with anger.

Lyon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why was he reacting so badly to this, to them? They'd done nothing to suggest anything but friendship. More importantly, why was he acting as if he had the right to be pissed about it? As much as he'd like to say otherwise, she wasn't his...

His heart skipped a beat as he realized what he'd just admitted to himself. He wanted her to be his... There wasn't a doubt in his mind about the validity of that statement. He wanted her, and holy shit, it felt so right.

He gave a short laugh as he began to relax. The answer to everything was right there, literally staring him in the face, and he'd just been too dumb to see it. Finally, all the worrying over his feelings for Juvia was gone, and he began to understand it was because the feelings themselves were gone.

But how could that be? He'd loved her...hadn't he?

He took another glance at Juvia and once more felt nothing, nothing more than friendship. He'd been certain he was in love with the water mage, but as he looked over at Lucy and felt a stirring deep within him, he realized that maybe he'd just been in love with the idea of Juvia. And that wasn't all.

As much as he hated to admit it, the truth was his obsession with her had also had a lot to do with the fact that she was so enamored with Gray. They'd challenged each other constantly about everything, and this had been no different. Seeing his rival get so much attention from such a beautiful woman had sent his competitive side bristling, and he had wanted it for himself. In short, he'd been a shallow jackass, and consequently, he had missed out on a woman who truly cared for him.

He felt like a total shit for that, for not seeing what was there in front of him, for disregarding the chance at something real because he was too wrapped up in showing up Gray. Feeling shame at his immaturity, he let his eyes return to Lucy, and he smiled. She really did love him. Her kiss had awoken him when Juvia's hadn't, and that could only have happened if she meant every word she'd said.

He let himself study her, taking the time to really see her, and realized almost as if by accident that she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. With her golden hair and big brown eyes, she was stunning, and it startled him to no end that he'd missed it before.

He was such a fool, letting himself get so preoccupied with Juvia. She didn't even like him in a way other than as a friend, much less love him. How had he convinced himself that she was the one?

"Oi, Lyon!" a voice called, dragging him from his personal berating.

He blinked, clearing his mind, and found Gray standing in front of him with a worried expression. "You alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm good," he answered, hoping his brother hadn't caught him in the act of staring at Lucy. He had no way of explaining that just yet, and he sure didn't want to reveal his interest in her to Gray before he'd even had a chance to express it to Lucy.

Speaking of her, where the hell did she go?

Gray's head tipped to the side. "Where did who go?"

Lyon froze at his question. Had he really said that out loud? "Um...what?"

"You just asked where 'she' went. Who are you talking about?"

Gray's expression was quickly turning suspicious, and Lyon began to sweat. Should he just tell him? He hated not knowing what to do. All this uncertainty was really starting to get on his nerves. "I was looking for Lucy," he blurted out and immediately cringed.

"Lucy?" the dark-haired mage asked. "Why are you looking for her?"

"I ah...just wanted to say hi."

Before Gray could respond, another voice piped in from behind him. "He's lying."

Lyon spun, finding Natsu at his back, his eyes narrowed in question. They were boxing him in, and that notion was only confirmed when Erza slipped into the only open slot around him. "Why do you say he's lying Natsu?"

"His heart rate's picked up, and his breathing's changed," the dragon slayer explained, then leaned in and sniffed. "He's sweating too...like he's nervous."

Gray edged in closer, his brow lifting with interest. "Really? Now why would you be nervous, Lyon?"

"Tell us what you're hiding!" Erza commanded, drawing a sword and pointing it at his neck. "What do you want with Lucy?"

* * *

Lucy slipped into her house quietly. She had left the moment she'd noticed Lyon's arrival, using the accident as an excuse to head home. She just couldn't face him yet, not when her emotions still felt so battered from before.

She was trying to accept that he would never love her, and she'd thought she was doing okay. She thought she'd come to grips with it all and found a way to just be happy that she'd been able to help bring him back.

But when she'd looked up and seen him standing there, her heart had practically leapt into her throat. She still wanted him so bad, and she'd known it was only a matter of time before he was throwing himself at Juvia, proudly proclaiming his love for her in front of everyone.

And there was no way she could take it right now.

As much as she wanted to be mature about the whole thing, she just felt too raw. She wasn't ready to see his devotion to the water woman again, not so soon after waking him up. Not after she'd kissed him and felt that tiny spark of hope flare inside her. It had been dashed so quickly, but it had been there long enough to do its damage.

Now, she was back to being invisible to him again, and as selfish as it sounded, she just couldn't handle it again. She loved him so much, and even though it was foolish to keep holding on to that, she couldn't bear to let it go. Maybe one day, she could be strong. Maybe she could take all that love inside her and give it to someone else, but she wasn't there yet. Her traitorous heart just refused to call it quits, and she was stuck being in love with a man who scarcely knew she existed.

With a deep sigh, she trudged over to the couch and was just about to sit down when a knock sounded at the door. For an instant, she thought about ignoring it, pretending she hadn't heard the sound, but she dug through the shambles of her emotions for what remained of her manners and headed toward the door. With a long slow breath to settle herself, she reached for the knob and turned it, flinging the door open.

She wasn't prepared however for the sight that greeted her. "Lyon..." What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be spending his time with Juvia at the guild?

He stared at her intently, then his lips curved just the smallest bit. "You left before I could talk to you."

Her head spun. He'd noticed that she was there? She didn't know what to say, what to do. The man she loved was standing at her door, and every stupid fantasy she'd ever had about this moment flew right out the window. She'd never actually believed it would happen.

"Lucy...you okay?"

His question brought her back to herself, at least enough to invite him in. "Um...would you like to come in?"

Leave it to her mother's teaching on etiquette to save her. She fell into the role of host gratefully, and as he followed her into the house, she asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh sure. Water's fine."

She made her way into the kitchen, her body damn near shaking like a leaf as he fell into step behind her. Why was he coming with her? Oh damn, she'd forgotten to tell him to have a seat. She winced. She was messing this all up, and with her nerves so strained, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was going to embarrass herself.

She bit her lip on a groan and pulled out a glass before filling it with ice water. She turned, and finding Lyon close, she jumped, splashing some of the chilled liquid onto her arm. "Damn it..."

She glanced up to apologize, but the words froze in her mouth when he reached for the glass and set it on the counter, not moving from his spot just in front of her. She knew she needed to step back, to put this man behind her, because no matter why he was there, he couldn't possibly have come to sweep her off her feet.

As if he'd heard her internal suggestion about putting some space between them and disagreed, he took her hand in his and smiled. "Here, let me help."

Lucy watched dumbstruck as he grabbed up the small hand towel hanging on the rack beside the sink and swept it lightly over her damp skin. She couldn't believe he'd just done that or that he still hadn't let her go. She found herself looking down at their clasped hands, a flash of warmth bursting in her chest, and she couldn't help wishing he wanted her the way she wanted him.

The thought effectively soured her hope, and she finally managed to pull away. "Sorry about that."

Quietly, she led him to her small living room, dropping herself softly on the couch while lifting a hand in invitation for him to use her chair. However, he didn't take her up on the offer. Instead, he kept coming until he was settling down beside her on the sofa.

Her mind stalled at his behavior, and she found she couldn't quite breathe. Why was he doing this? It felt like he was teasing her, providing these openings for her imagination to latch onto. And she was obviously getting carried away with herself.

She bit her lip and glanced over at him as he closed his eyes and tipped his glass back, gifting her with a moment to study the strong column of his neck. Even that part of him was enticing to her, making her long to scoot forward and press her lips against his skin.

Sweet Mavis, what was she thinking? She couldn't ogle him like this! Swallowing down her desire, she asked, "Um...are you doing alright since...since you woke up?"

"You mean since you woke me up?" he asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened, and her breath caught in her throat. He remembered? She couldn't speak, couldn't think. All she could do was sit there and panic.

He shifted toward her, sliding his body closer on the couch and making her heart hammer violently in her chest. "You kissed me."

_Oh for the love of Fairies, please tell me he doesn't remember what I said!_

Her fingers tugged anxiously at her skirt while she waited for him to expand on what he knew. Had he remembered all this when she was there before?

Almost as if to answer, he spoke again. "My memory was pretty foggy for while after I woke up, but once Chelia took care of my headache, it all came back." He paused there, looking at her with an expression she simply couldn't read. "I remember everything."


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, the response to this story has really blown my mind! I'm really happy to see so many LyLu shippers. Thank you for joining our ranks! :D_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 5**

"I remember everything..."

Lyon waited for her reaction, knowing his revelation would be a shock for her, and he was right.

The moment the words left his mouth, her breathing turned ragged, and she glanced up with a cautious look. "Everything?"

He nodded sagely, still trying to gauge what she thought about the whole thing. "Everything."

She said nothing in response, but truthfully words weren't need. He could see the worry in the way her demeanor fell. Her teeth worried anxiously at her lip, and she dropped her eyes to her lap where her hands sat, twisting and wringing together nervously.

Her knuckles were white with tension, and before Lyon could think the idea through, he reached out and set his hand over her much smaller ones. A soft gasp filtered from her mouth at his action, and she froze, giving a little shudder as he brushed his thumb over her skin. She drew her hand back almost immediately and rubbed it along the fabric of her skirt. She was antsy, his touch making her nerves more prominent than before. And he found that he enjoyed it.

He liked that he could invoke such reactions from her with nothing but a pass of his hand, and he wanted to do it again and more. He wanted to know what she would do if he were to pull her in for a kiss or wrap his arms around her. Would she melt into him like his mind imagined or would she shut him down?

But he was getting ahead of himself. As far as he could tell, Lucy was damn uncomfortable around him, her body language easily spelling out her anxiety. And he didn't want that. He wanted her to be relaxed with him, and that meant taking his time. He could do that – she was worth it.

Lucy shifted restlessly beneath his perusal, her eyes darting up to his face and then away as if she couldn't look at him for long. But what really caught his attention was when she licked over her rose-colored lips.

Against his will, his eyes followed that quick swipe of pink, and his mind began imagining their mouths melded together, that tongue sliding along his own. Before he knew it, he was staring at her mouth and licking his own lips in response.

Her brow furrowed at his action, and he took a deep breath to settle himself. "Lucy..." he started and smiled when she lifted her head to look at him. "I have a lot to thank you for..."

Her expression fell at that, her shoulders sagging just a bit, and he frowned. Why did he suddenly feel like he was messing everything up?

Of course, he wanted to thank her for waking him, but there was so much more to it than that. She hadn't just woken him up; she'd given him what he needed to move on.

There was so much he wanted to say to her, so much he felt like he needed to explain. He just didn't know where to start. Was he just supposed to throw it out there that he knew she loved him? That seemed rather abrupt, not to mention that it could come off like he was being cruel. But he didn't know any other way to do this than bluntly.

"I heard what you said, Lucy."

Giving him a pained look, she nodded and swallowed hard. "I figured that was the case when you showed up here."

"I...Did you mean it? You love me?" he asked. This obviously wasn't a conversation she wanted to have, but he had to know, had to hear it from her mouth while he was awake. Some part of him still insisted that he'd been imagining things.

Her bottom lip quivered under his perusal. And he wanted so badly to reach for her, to comfort her, but he didn't yet have that right. "Please Lucy. I need to know."

Slowly, her head began to nod, and he found himself smiling widely at her admission. He was so stupefied that a woman like her would love him. "How long?"

"Um..." She took a shaky breath before she continued. "Since the Grand Magic Games."

"Why didn't you say something?" He honestly didn't understand why she'd kept it a secret for so long. He'd like to think he'd have seen then what he was seeing now in her, that he'd have given her a chance.

But she eyed him like he'd suddenly turned dumb, giving him his first glimpse of her sassy side, something he found entirely too enticing. "I'm not an idiot, I swear," he chuckled softly, then turned serious once more. "I just don't know why you kept it hidden. Maybe-"

She cut him off then, and his heart ached at the tremble in her voice. "Maybe what? Maybe if I'd told you how I felt, you'd have suddenly decided you wanted me instead?" She shook her head and sighed in defeat. "You made it perfectly clear that you wanted Juvia.

"Look, about Juvia..." He trailed off, still trying to figure out how to explain the situation with the blue-haired woman.

But Lucy lifted her hand to stop him. "I...it's none of my business what goes on between you and Juvia. I don't want to be in the middle of anything. That's why I didn't say anything to you or anyone else. It would have only complicated things."

Lyon winced at her words. She'd confirmed that she'd been alone this whole time, that she'd dealt with her pain silently, and that hurt. It was like a knife to his heart to know that he'd been so ignorant of her grief. She'd been suffering because he'd been too tied up in his own life to notice. "Lucy, I..." he halted, shaking his head in disbelief. "I get why you didn't tell me, but why didn't you tell any of your friends?"

"Why would I? They'd just worry like they always do, and there was nothing any of them could do to change it." Lucy lifted a hand to her face, brushing quick fingers beneath her eyes, and let out a deep breath. "I...never meant for you to find out. It was better for everyone involved if I kept quiet, and I'd appreciate it if you could do the same."

Lyon couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had harbored this love for him for so long, and yet when he finally found out about it, she expected him to feel nothing, to want nothing from her at all? Well, he couldn't oblige her. He wanted plenty.

"I'm sorry I didn't see how you felt before, Lucy. I just...I think I was too wrapped up in Juvia to do or see much of anything else-"

"It's okay," she said, turning aside and once more swiping a hand across her cheeks. "I understand..."

Damn, this wasn't going the way he'd thought it would. He'd thought he would just come here, reveal that he was interested in her, and everything would be great. What a fool he'd been. He hadn't even once thought about what she'd gone through, watching as he fawned over another woman he claimed to love and wishing that one day he'd notice her.

"No, you don't," Lyon rasped, his stomach twisting at the sight of her tears. "I don't love Juvia. I thought I did, but...I was wrong. God, I was such an idiot."

She shook her head sadly and stood to her feet. "Lyon, you don't owe me anything. Just...don't worry about it, okay?"

"Wait Lucy..." He held his hand up to her, beckoning her to sit back down. "Just hold on. Give me a chance to explain, okay?"

* * *

Lucy eyed him cautiously, unsure what he could possibly have to say that hadn't already been said. Maybe it was guilt. She could certainly see the dark emotion in his eyes, but she didn't want that. It wasn't his fault he didn't love her. He'd had no idea she felt that way about him, and even if he had, there was nothing requiring him to return her affection. He was innocent of any wrongdoing, and regardless of how much his choice had hurt her, she didn't blame him.

And in spite of her nervousness about continuing this conversation, she would let him say his piece. In a way, he'd earned that, and even though she desperately didn't want to hear him talk about his feelings for Juvia, she would listen.

Something inside her screamed for her to run, to stop while she still could, but she pushed it down and took her seat beside him, ignoring the ache that welled up in her chest at being so close to him again. She could do this. She'd dealt with this need for so long already. She could do it for another ten minutes.

He reached forward and grasped her hand, and it took everything she had not to read too much into it until he started talking. "You woke me up, Lucy. You kissed me, and everything changed. I found myself confused about what I wanted. It was like damn near everything I'd thought was true was suddenly called into question."

Lucy drew back at his explanation. She'd confused him? It sounded as though when she'd kissed him, she'd ruined everything.

Instantly, he raised his hands. "I don't mean that the way it sounded," he assured quickly.

But Lucy couldn't stop the welling of her eyes. Is that how he saw what she'd done? She'd only been trying to help. Granted, that kiss was something she'd wanted for far too long, but she had honestly only been thinking of him when she'd pressed her lips to his. She'd wanted him awake and living his life even if that meant watching him pine after another woman.

He drew her from her pained thoughts, setting his hand on hers once again. "Lucy...it's not what you think." He paused for a moment, as if waiting to see if she'd allow him some leeway, then continued. "I came to Magnolia today because I had to figure out what I wanted, what was true. And when I saw Juvia again...everything came into focus. It was like I could see my heart clearly for the first time, and I realized...I'd been chasing the wrong dream."

Lucy eyed him thoughtfully, wondering where all this was going. Maybe it was her mind making up crazy things, but it sounded as if he was trying to say he wasn't interested in Juvia anymore. But that just couldn't be. He loved her, had loved the blue-haired woman since the first moment he'd seen her. It was a hard pill to swallow, but it was the truth. And it was time she stopped living in a fantasy world.

Lyon could obviously see the conclusion she'd come to, because he shook his head again and leaned forward. "I don't love her, Lucy. I never did. I just convinced myself I did because I was so jealous of the devotion Gray had from her."

He didn't love her? She didn't know what to say to that, didn't even really know what to think because that changed everything.

Or did it? Just because he wasn't in love with Juvia didn't mean he was ready to take up with her. She could still very much be in the same situation, loving him and getting nothing in return.

She bit her lip, struggling to make sense of this whole situation and fighting hard not to hope too much. She wanted so badly for him to want her back, and she was afraid that her desire for him was making her see things that weren't really there. Was she reading this all wrong?

And then Lyon pulled her back with a brush of his fingers against her cheek. He smiled softly, and Lucy felt her breath catch. He was so handsome in that moment, and she ached to kiss him. Before she could school her reaction, her eyes dropped to his mouth.

She was certain he must know what she was thinking, and for once, she didn't care. He already knew she loved him, so what difference did it make if he knew she wanted to kiss him? And when Lyon leaned in closer, all thought was gone. She simply froze, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

Then his eyes flicked down to her lips. "It's not Juvia I want, Lucy." His gaze lifted, and she nearly gasped at the heat she found there. "It's you."

Her eyes went wide with his confession, and she had just enough time to inhale sharply before his mouth came down over hers. It was a shock to her system, a welcome and thrilling dream come true that had her sighing and sinking into him. He was everything she'd wanted for so long, and here he was, easing his arms around her waist and offering her the world.

His lips were soft and insistent, and Lucy found herself giving in to him, parting her lips and slanting her head to deepen their contact. And he took that offering and poured himself into their kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and sending heat coiling deep in the pit of her stomach.

Never had a kiss so shaken her, but this was Lyon. This was the man she loved, the man who'd been the star of every fantasy she'd ever had. And he was more than living up to the dream.

His kiss was fire and ice, both stoking the need inside her and calming it, and she was lost. She was adrift in the waves of sensation he sent spiraling through her body, and before she knew it, her hands were snaking up his body and wrapping around his neck. She brought him closer, angling her head for a better taste.

God, he was like heaven, the taste of him eliciting every carnal desire she'd ever possessed and giving her a whole other set of them.

She couldn't believe this was happening, that he was really here in her arms, and more than anything, she wanted to keep going. She knew what she wanted, had known it for months, but Lyon wasn't in the same place. This was new for him, and though her body was wound up tighter than a banjo string, she knew they needed to slow down.

Pressing a hand to his chest, she eased back and fought to catch to her breath. Her pulse stuttering in her throat, she opened her eyes and looked at the man that had so stirred her. She found him gazing down at her with a desire that rivaled her own, and she had to work hard not to reach for him again.

God, she wanted him, but she needed more than just his interest. She wanted him to care for her, really care for her before she could give him everything she had. He already had her heart and soul. Her very being was tied up with him, but she needed to keep something for herself until she knew for sure this was real, that he would be around.

So she propped up her sparse control and took a deep breath. "I..." She shook her head, trying to force the words to form, but they wouldn't come. Her ability to speak had completely abandoned her in the wake of his stunning kiss.

Lyon chuckled at the look on her face. "I told you there was a lot to thank you for, and I meant it. You didn't just wake me up from that coma, Lucy. You made me see myself in a new light. You helped me realize that I was pushing for something with Juvia that didn't exist, and suddenly there were all these incredible possibilities that I'd missed before."

Lucy felt her eyes tear at his heartfelt explanation. She'd waited so long for this, and now that it was here, she couldn't quite believe it was real. But he was sitting there so patiently, giving her the time she needed to sort everything out, and he was serious. Every word he'd spoken...he meant it all.

It completely blew her mind, and she found herself unable to come up with a sensible response. "I did?"

Lyon grinned widely at her pathetic attempt, but didn't tease her about it. Instead, he leaned in once more, his mouth hovering over hers, and whispered, "Yeah, you did."


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh this one was so fun to write! I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did._

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 6**

Lucy had no idea how long they sat there, lips pressed together, bodies edging closer. All she knew was that her heart was hammering wildly in her chest, and by the time they drew apart, the space between her legs was pulsing with need.

In spite of her good intentions, she hadn't been able to pull away. She'd simply melted at his touch. Her mind, soul, body...every facet of her being had thrilled at his attention, and in that moment she couldn't have said no if her life had depended on it.

Lyon by the same token had seemed just as affected, and before Lucy knew it she was all but sitting in his lap and his hands were easing their way up her shirt. They had been so completely absorbed in their impromptu make out session that they hadn't noticed when the window behind them had begun sliding up, or even when a heavy weight had dropped to the floor.

No, they hadn't known a thing until a deep voice called out, startling them apart so badly that Lucy had fallen onto the floor.

"Oi, we said you could date her - not rape her, asshole."

Lucy looked up from her place beside the couch and growled at her friend's interruption. "You can't rape the willing, you idiot!"

She stood to her feet with a huff. Why couldn't he have barged in another time? Here it was, her first real moment with Lyon after so much time spent waiting for him to see her, and Natsu shows up to break them apart.

Then she noticed what he'd said. "You...you said he could date me?" When had that happened?

Natsu however ignored her question in favor of one of his own. "What are you saying Luce? You wanted him to do that stuff to you?"

Lucy's face flamed as she realized what she'd just admitted in front of both her best friend and the man she loved. How embarrassing, and it was only made worse when Lyon began to chuckle. "Yeah, I think I'd like an answer to that too."

The blonde tugged nervously at her lip with her teeth, her head distinctly tipped down to the floor when the door to her house burst open, and Gray and Erza strolled in.

"So, they work everything out yet?" Gray asked, his eyes drifting back and forth between Lyon and Lucy.

"I'll say...Luce wants him to put his hands-"

Lucy squawked and dove at him, slapping her hand none too gently over his mouth before glancing over at the others with a nervous laugh. "E-Everything's fine."

Erza raised a curious brow at her, glancing pointedly at Natsu fighting hard to rid himself of Lucy's suddenly iron clad grip. "You sure about that?"

Lucy's lips lifted in a weak grin, and she slowly eased her hands away, giving Natsu a warning glare. "We're all good here...right Natsu?"

Too bad she hadn't remembered that her best friend never took her warnings seriously. "I don't know. I think Luce wants us to leave."

"Leave? Why would she want us to leave?" Erza asked, her eyes showing a mixture of disbelief and hurt.

"I'm pretty sure she wants to get him naked," Natsu uttered nonchalantly, tossing a finger in Lyon's direction.

Lucy gasped at his bold statement, feeling thoroughly scandalized. Although it was basically true, she couldn't believe he'd actually said it out loud. "I do not! I just..."

Her words trailed off as Lyon's shirt went sailing across the room, and she caught her first glimpse of his bare chest since he'd admitted his interest in her.

_Holy Mavis, what a sight. _

She felt her breath catch, and her mouth watered as her eyes slid down his delicious form. She couldn't seem to stop herself from mentally tracing every perfectly honed muscle, imagining how each would feel beneath her fingers.

She was so wrapped up in her perusal that she missed the conversation around her, and before she could understand what was going on, his shirt was dropping back down, cutting off her view. She very nearly sighed in disappointment until she realized that everyone was staring at her, showing varying degrees of amusement at her preoccupation. Then they all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sure you don't Luce," Natsu teased, followed quickly by Gray tossing in his two cents. "Might want to check your chin. Got a little drool there."

Lucy felt her face flare. There was something wrong with her. It was the only explanation. She was a bright girl - smart, thoughtful - and yet anytime Lyon was around, she felt her intelligence factor go down by like a thousand. Ditzy blonde...reporting for duty.

How could she have done that in front of them? Especially after what Natsu had said? She wanted to go hide in her bathroom, or maybe throw herself under her covers where they wouldn't see the blush blazing its way across her cheeks. Yeah that sounded nice, and then Lyon could slip in there with her...

She cut the thought off, the pinkness in her cheeks growing to a bright red. Sweet Mavis! Could she not control herself for two minutes?!

"Alright boys, leave Lucy alone," Erza scolded, and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. At least one of her team was going to leave her with some dignity. And Lucy supposed the redhead was trying to do that very thing, but her next words shot it all to hell. "There's nothing wrong with a woman wanting sex. It's perfectly natural."

And that was it. She was done, her mortification complete. With a groan of humiliation, Lucy sank down onto the couch and dropped her head into her hands. She was wrong. She wasn't the one with issues. It was her friends. They were just plain nuts.

Suddenly a heavy hand dropped down on her head, and Natsu's voice drifted into her ear. "Don't worry Luce. We won't tell everyone you're a big perv."

If it was possible, she sank even lower into her seat and didn't even stir as the three troublemakers made their way out of her house. She just wanted to disappear...that is until Lyon leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"I love the way you look at me...the way your eyes run over my body. It's like I can almost feel you touching me."

The air stalled in her throat. Was he trying to kill her? All she could think about was touching him, pulling that shirt from his body and sliding her greedy fingers over every blessed inch of his skin. The man was hot, so damn hot that she could scarcely control her need, and here he was saying things that had her itching to reach for him, aching to take their relationship to the next level.

Holy shit, she was in trouble. Where was the girl who was determined to wait until he was more invested? Where was the will to withstand his rather tempting brand of sexuality?

Oh hell, she was doomed.

* * *

Lucy's head lifted, her eyes flashing with heat, and Lyon swallowed hard. He could practically see the thoughts racing around in her mind, could already imagine the carnal deeds she was envisioning, and he felt his legendary control slip. How could he resist her when his own brain was supplying him with endless ideas of the two of them, their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together, moving against each other?

God, why had he thought that?

It was all he could do to keep from grabbing her, and he knew if they didn't get out of this house, he'd be doing just that. Everything was moving so quickly, his desires getting completely out of hand, but he didn't want her to think that's all this was. It was easy to see that she would welcome his advances. The way she was eyeing him let him know that she'd take him to bed in a heartbeat, and damn if that didn't sound good.

But how would she feel afterwards? Would she think he'd taken advantage of her feelings simply to get in her pants?

Lyon shook his head. He refused to let his dick guide him in this matter. There was no doubt he wanted her. That was easily discernible by the tent in his pants, but he'd be damned if he'd screw this up. Lucy had been waiting a long time for him, and he wanted to make sure she knew he was serious...no matter how badly he wanted to take her up on her silent offer.

With a wince of discomfort, he stood to his feet, trying valiantly to be covert as he shifted his erection into a less noticeable position. "Come on," he said softly, stretching a hand out to her. "Let's get out of this house for a while."

Lucy gazed up at him in surprise before her face broke into a shy grin. "You mean like a date?"

"Yeah," he chuckled as she placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. "Like our first date."

Her cheeks flushed with what he hoped was happiness, and she nodded. "Okay. What would you like to do?"

He considered it a moment, before shrugging. "How about we take a walk through town and see what we can get into?"

"Alright." She paused then, glancing down at her clothes with a frown. "I'm not really dressed for a date though."

"You look great," he assured her with a kiss and tugged her toward the door. "Let's go."

* * *

They walked along the cobblestone street, heading through the heart of the town with their hands intertwined, and Lyon had to admit, he'd never felt so content. He'd enjoyed their time together, and he wasn't nearly ready for it to be over. So he steered them toward a little shop at the end of the street. He had no idea what sort of things they sold, but he didn't really care. He just wanted to prolong this time with her.

Unfortunately, the moment they stepped through the door, he realized his mistake. He'd unknowingly taken her into a costume shop, and if her odd look was anything to go by, she was wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Um...this isn't what I thought it was."

He pulled on her hand, trying to ease her back onto the street, but she smiled playfully. "What did you think it was?"

Lyon blanched at her question, having of course no answer because he hadn't thought anything about the store at all other than a way to keep her with him longer. "A uh...drugstore?"

"Uh-huh..." she hummed in disbelief. "You thought this was a drugstore with a Dracula costume in the window?"

He nodded, sweating as she tore through his excuses.

"And the sign that says Lenny's Costume Shop?" she mused, her lips twitching with amusement.

His own mouth edged up in a smile as he finally realized that she was teasing him. "Of course, don't all drugstores call themselves costume shops?" he asked as he yanked her into his arms.

"Hmm...I think you might be right," she agreed just before he dropped his mouth down over hers.

Suddenly someone coughed, a loud distinct clearing of the throat designed to get people's attention, and Lyon drew away reluctantly to see a stout old man grinning at them.

"Hey there folks," he greeted cheerfully. "How can I help you two?"

Lyon lifted a hand in return, but shook his head. "Sorry. We came into the wrong store. We were just heading out."

But Lucy stopped him, offering the elderly gentleman a bashful smile. "Could we maybe just look around a bit?"

"Of course! There's dressing rooms in the back, so make yourselves at home!"

As the man shuffled away, Lyon looked down at Lucy in question. "You want to stay?"

"Maybe." She tugged at her lip with a coquettish grin as she stepped back. "I think it could be a lot of fun."

Lyon watched her walk away and let his eyes soak up the sight of her, relishing in the sway of her hips and the slight twitch of her ass. And what an ass it was, round and soft and so damn enticing. It looked every bit the perfect handful, and his hands itched with the desire to test the theory.

He blew out a shaky breath and shook his head, trying to force those wicked thoughts from his mind. But he just kept seeing her in his head, her naked body bent over, that beautiful ass pointed in his direction, her legs spread in invitation just for him.

Holy shit, what the hell was he doing?

He almost couldn't help himself. The woman had a body that any man would want, curves that screamed for attention, and once again, he felt like a damn fool for not noticing before. But oh, he was sure noticing now...and a lot. So much so that he had begun to think the cosmos were punishing him for not seeing it sooner, because sweet heaven, she was too much.

"Lyon...you coming?"

Her sweet voice called to him, and before he could register the decision, his body was moving toward her, following the sound of her siren's song. He knew she wasn't trying to be seductive, but that voice saying his name was like a shot to his groin, instantly causing him to imagine what she'd sound like beneath him, whether she'd call out his name in the throes of passion.

Oh for the love of magic...he was screwed.

Of course, his traitorous mind cheered for that scenario, which did not a damn thing to calm his libido, because that sounded far too good to him. But he needed to find a way to shut it down. This was their first date. He shouldn't be thinking about sex already. Well, he was a man, so that was pretty much a given, but he shouldn't be anticipating it.

He turned a corner, his eyes closed in silent prayer that Lucy wasn't doing anything remotely sexy. Then, when he was sure he had bolstered his control just enough, he made himself look.

A laugh burst out of his mouth at the sight that greeted him, thankfully pushing back all the dirty little thoughts he'd been having and leaving only amusement at his date.

"You like?" she asked, tilting her masked head down and neighing impressively.

"You make a stunning horse," Lyon complimented, then reached for his own mask. "How's this?"

The blonde considered him in his fox mask, then shook her head. "Let's try this instead."

Lyon took the get-up she was offering and laughed. She couldn't be serious. "A cowboy?" he asked, setting the hat atop his head. "You do realize the relationship between cowboy and horse, right?"

A giggle drifted out from beneath the horse's head, and then Lucy emerged, a sassy grin on her face. "Why do you think I picked it?"

Her words sent heat straight to his gut, and he almost groaned at the image it provoked. Cowboys ride horses. That's all he could think. That and 'Lyon rides Lucy'. Oh fuck, what was she doing to him?

"Wanna have some fun?" she asked, smiling that infectious grin he was becoming so fond of. "Go pick out a costume and try it on."

Lyon blinked, taking a moment to catch up. "What? Why?"

"Cause it'll be fun!"

The silver-haired man apparently stood there too long, because Lucy gave him a little push in the direction of the men's section and laughed. "Come on! If you do it, I'll do it."

And suddenly, the idea had promise. Lucy in a costume...what would she pick? A maid in a short little black and white number? Or a sexy fairy with wings? Oh the possibilities were endless and so tempting that he didn't even think to deny her.

He found himself rustling through the selections absent-mindedly, too intent on trying to see what Lucy was choosing to really pay much attention to his own options.

"Lyon! No peeking!" she giggled again, popping her head out from behind a rack to wag a finger in his direction.

He nodded his head with a laugh, then grabbed at a random costume and made for the dressing rooms. Lucy skipped up beside him, but before he could get a glimpse of hers, she thrust it behind her back. "Uh-uh, Mr. Nosy. You don't get to see it until after I put it on."

"I had to try," Lyon chuckled as he ducked into the first of the changing rooms.

He could hear Lucy in the one beside him, the slight rustling as her clothes came off, and damn if he didn't want to sneak a quick peek.

"I don't hear you changing over there," she sang, and he shook off his steadily growing desire and focused on getting into his own costume.

And that was when he realized what he'd grabbed. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"What's wrong?" she called.

He silently cursed his distraction and answered, "I grabbed the wrong one. This one's ridiculous."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Lucy giggled. "Come on, just try it on."

Lyon gave a loud grumble and grudgingly slipped into the awful get-up. She had better appreciate what he was going through on her whims. Then again, he was fairly certain it was going to be well worth it once he got to see her all decked out.

With a frown at himself in the mirror, he grabbed for the doorknob. "You ready?"

"One sec...okay, I'm good!"

Lyon cringed as he walked out, fully prepared to accept Lucy's laughter. And laugh she did, but she wasn't the only one. He found himself holding his gut and howling over her bright yellow chicken suit while she had a fit over his retro bell bottoms and tie-dyed shirt.

"Oh my God..." she wailed, slapping her feathered hands down on her knees. "That's priceless!"

"Me? What about you?"

She laughed again, then pointed to the costume section. "Again?"

"Yeah!"

The next thirty minutes were spent in similar fashion with each round bringing more and more hilarity as Lyon and Lucy competed to find the most outrageous costume, anything from animals to aliens and everything in between. By the time they'd finished, they were breathless with amusement and just about ready to call it a night.

But Lucy wanted one more shot. "Okay one last turn, and this time, we find the best."

Lyon agreed, cause really...who could resist those pleading eyes? So he grabbed something off the rack, figuring he'd make her laugh once more before they left, and threw it on. "You done over there, Lucy?"

"Yep. On three. One."

"Two," he called back with a grin.

"Three."

With that, he flung the door open and came to a sudden stop at the sight of her clad in all white fur. His smile slid away from his lips, and he just gaped.

"I'm a polar bear? Isn't it cute?" she chirped, doing a quick spin around before coming to a stop in front of him.

Lyon could barely keep breathing with how hot she looked. It was like she'd walked out of some winter wonderland, like a vision from the best fantasy he'd ever had with that fuzzy corset top and that skirt that nearly showed her ass. Even the furry hat with the eyes couldn't detract from her appeal. She was down right sexy as hell, and everything inside him wanted to press her up against that wall and have his wicked way with her.

"A fireman huh?" She grinned, glancing over his costume with an amused eye. "Looks good!"

But Lyon felt anything but good. He was hot, his body smoldering with need, and he couldn't get out of that jacket fast enough. He almost sighed with relief as the air kissed his feverish skin, but as he looked back toward Lucy, he realized there was no relief to be found, not with her eyeing him like the best cut steak at a restaurant.

He supposed he should have expected it after the way she'd ogled his chest at her house, but he'd honestly only been trying to cool down this time. He hadn't even considered that he'd be half-naked in the process. But damn, the way she stared at him.

The tension built between them, the silence growing to uncomfortable levels until they were both breathing heavily and moving toward each other.

"You folks finding everything okay?" The old man scuttled into view, his knowing eyes taking in the sight of them and twinkling with understanding.

Lucy blinked slowly, then blushed. "Yes, I think we're done now. Thank you."

Lyon watched her turn to head back into her dressing room and had to grit his teeth at the picture she made, her back bare but for the stretchy laces holding her top on and her skirt riding dangerously high up her legs.

"She's quite the looker, isn't she, boy?"

The ice mage nodded dumbly, then glared at the elderly man as his words sank in. "Excuse me?"

"I meant nothing by it, son," he assured with a laugh. "A damn sight too young for me, and I'm happily married to a lass of my own."

Lyon flushed at his assumption and nodded, heading back into his own room. He stripped away his costume and donned his regular clothes, all the while wishing he was in the stall next door and helping Lucy out of hers.

Shit, this was going to be harder than he thought.

He grabbed up the costumes he'd tried on and exited the changing room, stopping to hang everything back up before going to wait for his date. He had no idea how he was going to keep things from getting too heated once he took her home, because from the looks of it, they were both feeling the strain.

Just then, the door swung open, and Lucy stepped out looking beyond cute with her cheeks dusted a light pink. He didn't think he'd ever seen a woman look more enticing than she did in that moment, and it took him two tries to get his voice to work. "Hey, you need some help with those?"

She offered him a small grin and handed over half of her stack. "Thanks."

Working together, they had the lot stashed back on the racks in less than a minute, and then they were heading out the door. They moved silently, but it didn't bother Lyon. He was just content with her hand in his, and truthfully, he needed the time to get his head back on straight.

Minutes later, they came to a stop outside her door, and Lyon turned her toward him with a smile. "I had an amazing time."

"Me too," Lucy hummed, looking up at him with adoring eyes. "I never thought this could happen."

Lyon shook his head softly and admitted, "Neither did I, but I'm glad it did."

She beamed up at him, her eyes full of warmth, and he couldn't resist the pull to kiss her. He lifted his hands to her face and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

He'd intended it to be soft, sweet even, but one touch of her lips was enough to bring all his good intentions crashing around him. He was lost in the taste of her, in the feel of her skin beneath his fingers, and he wanted more.

Already, his body was responding to the insistence of her kiss, the evidence of her desire, and he knew it wouldn't be long before his need for her would overtake him. It seemed that ever since he'd discovered these feelings for her, he'd steadily been losing himself, losing control, and that had never happened before.

So he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer, and he eased back from the kiss, struggling to ignore her whimper of disappointment. God, he needed to get away from her before he did the very thing he'd said he wouldn't do.

He pressed a light kiss to her forehead in farewell and forced himself to say the words. "I should probably head out...before we do something we'll regret."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for taking so long. I kind of forgot I hadn't posted anything in a while. Yeah, I suck...you can say it. lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I sure did! :D_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail. _

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 7**

"I should probably head out...before we do something we'll regret."

Lucy looked up at him quizzically, then her face fell. "Yeah...maybe you should."

The words were quiet and pained as she pulled back and turned away to unlock her door. She was silent while she worked, leaving Lyon to frown in dissatisfaction when she murmured a soft goodbye and walked inside.

But Lyon couldn't leave it alone. He wasn't an idiot. He could see something was wrong. So he followed her back into her home, his head shaking in frustration. Why was it every time he turned around, he was messing everything up?

Taking her hand, he turned her around and was startled to find her eyes watering. "Lucy..."

"I'm sorry."

Her whisper was enough to wrench his heart in two, and he couldn't keep himself from tugging her into his arms. "Why are you apologizing? You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one who should be sorry."

But she shook her head slowly, still keeping her face turned away. "No, I shouldn't be pushing you. I keep expecting too much, and I-I know it's too soon."

"Pushing me?" She couldn't actually be talking about sex, could she? "Lucy," he hummed, lifting a hand to her face. "Look at me."

He eased her head up, forcing her to look him in the eye, and then he pulled her tight against his body. "Does it feel like you're expecting something from me that I'm not ready to give?"

Her deep brown eyes widened, and her lip trembled. "Then why..."

"Why what?" He was pretty sure he knew where she was going, but he wanted her to know she could talk to him, ask him anything.

She took a shuddering breath and forged ahead. "Then why did you say you should leave? If you w-want me too, why would you say you'd regret it?"

Lyon sighed, then dipped his head down and kissed her. He hated how uncertain she sounded, and he was determined to change that. "I didn't mean I'd regret being with you. I want nothing more than to take you to bed right now, but I don't want you to regret it. I don't want you waking up tomorrow wondering if I'm in this for just sex."

Lucy's eyes took on a glassy look, and then the first tear slipped out. It was like a punch to his gut, and he couldn't help but feel that he'd said something wrong until she reached for him, her hands guiding his mouth down to hers. She kissed him deeply, passionately, and there wasn't a question in his mind what she was saying.

And if that wasn't enough of a clue, her whispered plea certainly was. "Stay with me tonight."

How could he say no to that? He wanted her so much, and here she was offering herself to him, all but begging him to take her. He couldn't deny her; he didn't want to.

"I'm not going anywhere," he rasped, pulling her tightly against his body as he dropped his mouth over hers again.

He kissed her like he'd wanted to all damn night, hard and fast, and Lucy met him just as eagerly. Her hands reached for his shirt, tugging it up his body with a hunger that equaled his own. He pulled back just long enough to discard the shirt, and then her fingers were sliding over his skin, brushing over his muscles and driving him wild.

There was no hesitation in her touch, no uncertainty about what she was doing as if she'd been holding herself back for far too long. And he supposed she had. He couldn't imagine living with such a fierce desire for so long, never getting anything in return, always wondering if things would ever change. No, she was the stronger of them, because he could have never wanted her this much and not gone after her.

Even now, the urge to strip her bare and take her was pressing down hard on him, and he knew it was going to be hard to control. But he had to find a way. She was virgin from what he could tell, and he had to take it slow.

But she sure as hell wasn't making it easy. Already she was tugging at his pants, and he hadn't even gotten to her shirt yet. How the hell was that possible when he was damn near a professional stripper?

He had to stop this before she got her hands on him, because if that happened, his control would be shot to hell and he'd been spreading her out across her table.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Lyon murmured, pulling her hand away from the clasp on his pants and reaching to unbutton her top.

A soft moan left her mouth as he kissed his way down her neck, his lips following the slow path of his hands until she was bare but for the tiniest scrap of lace covering her breasts. He pressed kiss after kiss over the heaving mounds to the tune of her little whimpers, and with a slight flick of his wrist, her bra was gone, leaving her deliciously naked from the waist up.

She was a beautiful sight, her large breasts lifting with her ragged breathing, both dusky nipples pebbling beneath his perusal, and he couldn't keep his appreciation to himself. He dipped down to the bounty before him, taking a pert nipple gently into his mouth and giving it a long slow suck. He laved over it, glorying in the plaintive cries that escaped her mouth and the way she arched herself into his touch.

He'd never had such a responsive lover, and it made him want to find all her hidden spots, all the erogenous zones on her body, and make her react. He wanted to hear her scream his name and beg for more. He needed to watch her melt.

And melt she was. Lucy could barely stand under his assault. His mouth was so hot around her flesh, his tongue so insistent as it flicked against the tender peak of her breast. She didn't know how much more she could take.

She was burning up inside, her body clamoring for him, aching for his touch, his love. She wanted him with a passion long denied, and it was bursting out of her with every frantic exhale of air. She needed him, and once more she reached for him, desperately seeking to speed things up.

And once more, he stopped her. She groaned her frustration, but with one little nip of his teeth, the sound changed into a moan of pleasure. How could he drive her so crazy, make her insane with need, and then refuse to move past this point?

She loved that he wanted to take his time with her, to please her so thoroughly, but sweet Mavis, she was going to combust by the time he went for her skirt. "Lyon please...don't make me wait any longer..."

She meant it. She'd ached for him for long months, her heart wounded and broken, her body throbbing for a touch she couldn't have, and she couldn't take it anymore. She was so close to everything she'd always wanted and never thought possible, and she couldn't bear to be put off any longer. She needed him.

Lyon seemed to hear the desperation in her voice, because he pulled back and kissed her full on the mouth. His tongue thrust greedily between her lips, and she moaned at his intensity. It was just what she needed, hot and eager and oh so good. And finally...finally his hands were sliding down to her waist, his fingers easily powering through the fastenings on her skirt and pushing it down her legs.

He wasted no time ridding her of her panties, and as she stepped out of the last remaining article of clothing, she reached for him, determined to touch him. And this time, he let her. She hummed against his mouth as she undid his pants and slipped her hand inside. She found him thick and ready beneath his boxer briefs, and she felt wetness pool between her legs at the thought of all that hardness moving inside her.

With an impatience born of long lonely nights, Lucy stripped him bare and wrapped her greedy hand around him. Lyon jerked back from her mouth with a low groan, and Lucy could relate. Being able to touch him was a dream come true, a wonderful, amazing, intoxicating dream come true, and she wanted nothing more than to have it happen over and over and over again.

"Where's your room?"

His voice was a rasp, gruff with need, and it sent a jolt of fire deep into the pit of her belly. She let herself stroke along that hardness one more time before she reached for his hand. "This way."

She led him through the small apartment, and backed up to her bed, pulling him with her onto the soft surface. He followed her down, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that had her heart hammering in her chest. God, she couldn't believe this was happening, that in a few short moments, Lyon would be making love to her. Their bodies would be joined in a way she'd only ever imagined in weak moments, and it was all coming true.

Lucy spread her legs in welcome, and Lyon sank down between them, his shaft pressing up wonderfully against her aching sex. She slid her hands around his back, tugging at him in silent demand, and he leaned down, kissing her softly, gently.

She arched into him, begging him with her body to take her when she felt his hand slide between her parted thighs. She gasped as his fingers brushed over her clit, dipping ever so slightly into her cleft before gliding back up. Over and over again, he did that, teasing and stroking until Lucy was mad with desire. She longed for him to slip those fingers inside her, to end the desperate ache in her body, and finally, he did.

Lyon flexed his hand over her, using his palm to rub across that delicate nub as his fingers drove in and out, in and out. She cried out at the incredible sensation, at the welling of something in the innermost part of her being. She could feel it coming, that beautiful burst of pleasure that would signal her end, and a few strokes later, it hit her, sending her bowing off the bed and screaming out his name.

Lucy couldn't move, couldn't command her limbs to cooperate any more than she could force her lungs to breathe. In that moment, she was frozen in a delicious swirl of sensation of his creation.

A moment or a lifetime later, she opened her eyes and found him hovering over her, his lips lifted in that soft smile she loved so much, and he hummed, "Beautiful..."

Her heart swelled at his compliment, and she felt the first prick of tears. It was everything she'd hoped for, everything she'd ever dreamed of, and it was real. He was real.

"You ready, sweetheart?"

Her answer was instant and completely certain. "Yes..."

Lyon pressed himself between her legs, nudging the entrance of her sex, and then he looked up at her, his expression gentle. "Hold on..."

With a quick flexing of his hips, he was inside her, breaking through her hymen and filling her to the brim. She gasped at the sting of pain that accompanied his invasion, but she didn't regret it. She couldn't regret anything that had happened that day. He was everything she'd ever wanted, and he was here with her now - on top of her, inside of her, surrounding her in his presence. She'd never felt so whole.

The pain lasted for only a moment, and then the desire for him surged again. She found herself shifting her hips, bowing up into him in a bid to make him move. Her actions drove a groan from his lips, and he kissed her hard, sending the sound tripping along her nerves and stoking the fire inside her.

And then he drew back, easing his body out of hers and driving it back in. He set a slow, deliberate pace, one that shallowed her breathing and sent her moaning in appreciation. She couldn't have dreamed this would be so good. She'd known how much this act would mean to her, how much it would touch her heart, but she couldn't have imagined how good it would feel to her body.

She'd been so innocent of all this, and because of that, she'd been largely ignorant. Not of the act itself. She knew plenty of that, but the sensations, the feelings it invoked were all so new and overwhelming. And because it was Lyon, it was more so.

All she could think about was how much she loved him and how amazing it felt to finally be able to show him - with her words, her body. She wanted him to know her heart, and as their bodies moved together, joining and separating, she couldn't help the tears that spilled over. It was as if her heart were overflowing.

Lucy reached for him, pulling him down to her mouth, and he shifted over her, lifting a hand to her face and brushing at her tears as he kissed her. It was a moment she knew she'd never forget, the one where she knew without a doubt that she mattered more to him than just a girl. She wasn't just a woman to be with, a body to sleep with. She was someone he was beginning to care about.

It was enough to send a wave of emotion bursting in her chest, and she kissed him desperately, hungrily, as if she could never get enough. And she was sure that was true. She'd never get over this need for him, and she didn't want to.

He was it for her, the One, the only. There was not a single doubt in her mind. He was her soul mate, for now...for always.

And as he thrust between her legs, she felt that pull deep inside her, the one that signaled her end, and she eased back with a moan. God, how could he feel so good?

Lyon seemed to see she was close, and he grabbed behind her knee, lifting it up and hooking it over his hip. He thrust deep, harder and harder until Lucy was gasping out his name, pleading with him for something more. And he gave it to her, angling his hips just enough to brush over her clit and send her reeling with sensation.

She latched onto his back as the orgasm swelled over her, rising up inside her like a massive wave, and then it crashed. She came howling with pleasure as Lyon kept up his fast pace, lengthening her climax and leaving her shaking and quivering in his arms.

His eyes clenched, and he fisted the covers beneath her and drove up into her once more before letting himself go. He came with a harsh grunt, his body shuddering and pressing hers tightly into the bed.

It was quiet for long minutes save for their shared heaving, and then Lyon shifted, slipping from her body and dropping onto the bed beside her. Then he reached for her, pulling her in against his side. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Lucy snuggled into his chest and hummed in satisfaction. "I'm...wonderful."

A deep chuckle rumbled beneath her head, then he yawned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good."

She sighed contentedly, listening to his heart tap out a steady beat, and just before the darkness took her, she spoke the words she'd kept hidden for so long. "I love you..."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh holy yum yums...Lucy finally got her man. WOOOO! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, this one took me quite a bit longer than the others. For some reason, the guild part was kicking my ass. But regardless, here it is...finally finished. YAY! Now, let's just hope it doesn't suck. lol_

_Thanks to my Bestie, **Nicole4211** for her awesome help and support on not just this story, but all of them. She's amazing!_

* * *

**_Hiro_**_** Mashima** owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 8**

_Lyon opened his eyes with a contented sigh, his gaze immediately taking in the sight of Lucy standing just a little ways ahead of him, ankle-deep in the water. He drew in a deep breath, enjoying the salty tang of ocean air, and then headed toward the pretty blonde._

_He stepped up behind her, sliding his arms smoothly around her mid-section and pulling her close. "Hey sweetheart."_

_A soft hum drifted up from the woman in his arms as she tipped her head back on his shoulder. "Hey honey...the boys go down for their naps okay?_

_"Yeah, they're out like a light," he chuckled, thinking of the their two kids sleeping away inside the beach house they'd rented for the week._

_Lucy smiled, closing her eyes, and Lyon couldn't help but think her beautiful in the warmth of the sun. She all but glowed with that golden hair spilling over her shoulders, and he found himself imagining her naked against the wet sand._

_Lyon's groin tightened at the thought, and he pressed himself firmly to the back of her. "You know..." he whispered, dragging his nose slowly up her slender neck. "The boys are asleep, there's no one around..." His voice trailed off as he drew the lobe of her ear between his lips, giving it a gentle tug. "And Aries said she'd be happy to babysit for us."_

_"Mmm...she did, didn't she?" Lucy moaned, arching her neck to the side to give him better access. "Maybe I should call her out."_

_With sheer Herculean effort, Lyon pulled back from her, allowing her to reach for her keys and call out the pink-haired woman. The Spirit popped out with an apology, her head bowed in consternation as always. "I'm sorry I took so long, Princess."_

_"You're fine, Aries. I was wondering if you'd mind watching over the boys for a little while."_

_"For a long while..." Lyon added, eyeing the blonde openly and causing a wild blush to flare across Aries' cheeks._

_Lucy giggled as the Ram fought to speak. "Um...I-I would be happy to take care of them so you can...so you can...um..."_

_"Spend time together?" Lucy supplied, smiling at her embarrassed Spirit._

_Aries nodded quickly. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry! I'll just go now."_

_"Thank you Aries," the blonde called out to the quickly retreating woman._

_No sooner did the other female leave, and Lyon was yanking Lucy back into his body and dropping his mouth down over hers. He hummed at the taste of her, at the eagerness in her touch. It had been too long since he'd had her. Having two young children didn't leave them much time for making love, and in Lyon's mind, it was long overdue._

_He pulled her gently down, easing her body into the soft sand and pressing his own between her thighs. He nearly groaned at her welcoming embrace as she pulled his hips in tightly against her. She felt so damn good, her warm body calling to him like a sexy siren._

_"Ahh...wait," she called as he reached for the ties on her swimsuit. "Wait...what if someone sees us?"_

_To be honest right now, he couldn't give a damn. He wanted her too much, had waited too long. And though he was a bit of an exhibitionist with his stripping habit, even he was surprised at how vehemently he felt about it. "I don't even care..."_

_"Lyon!" Lucy giggled as he moved over her once more. "We can't do it in the open like this!"_

_"Sure we can. You just have to get naked first."_

_She slapped his hands away with a laugh, but her protests died as he gave a roll of his hips, rubbing himself against the space between her thighs. The action had her bowing her back and moaning with barely restrained passion. It was just how he liked her, mindless with need and worrying about nothing but the pleasure he could give her._

_Suddenly, a light burst beside them, and Lyon drew back with a curse. What now?_

_Thankfully, it was just Virgo, and like a gift, he discovered that she was on his side. Saying nothing, she drove down into the ground beside them, then popped back up, bringing a wall of sand with her. She continued on, building walls around them to keep away prying eyes until they were completely closed off from the rest of the world._

_"Now Princess can mate in peace," Virgo announced plainly before disappearing once again._

_"Oh Mavis..." Lucy giggled. "She built us a sand castle to have sex in."_

_Lyon chuckled a bit, then settled back into his favorite place. "Then I guess we better get to it. Wouldn't want all her work to go to waste."_

Lyon blinked awake slowly, his head shaking at his bizarre dream. Where the hell had that come from?

He yawned and turned his head to the side, immediately taking note that he wasn't in his own home. At first, he couldn't quite recall where he was, the room looking rather unfamiliar in the early morning light. Then a movement at his side drew his gaze down, quickly bringing the events of yesterday back to him.

He had to smile as he looked down at Lucy's still form. She was a beauty even with her hair strewn all over the place and a soft snore drifting from her parted lips. And of course, he couldn't deny he liked her naked body wedged in so closely to his own.

He still couldn't believe he was there, that he'd just spent the night with her, made love to her. How much things had changed...

It was startling to say the least, and for a moment, he worried that they were moving too fast. They had been on one date, and they were already so intimate. It seemed too soon for them to be getting so serious, but as he looked down at her next to him, he could find no fear inside him. It felt right being here, more right than anything ever had.

He didn't understand it at all. Just a matter of days ago, he'd been certain he was in love with Juvia, and now, he was with Lucy. Did that make him a jerk, a slack fickle bastard that could swap out girls like t-shirts?

But that wasn't what he was doing. He hadn't loved Juvia, no matter how hard he'd tried to convince himself before, and they weren't a couple. They never had been. And Lucy...she was different. She made his heart pound, made everything inside him quake with anticipation.

He'd never felt this way about any woman, and to have found it with someone he'd never even considered was incredible. And that dream...was it a premonition? Could that be his future?

He'd seen the rings on their hands, those twin symbols of their marriage vows, and though it probably should have scared the shit out of him, it didn't. It gave him hope, filled him with a sense of wonder that maybe, just maybe they would become something amazing.

It wasn't a stretch to believe in something like that, was it?

Lucy was already in love with him, and that left him as the only thing holding them back. And yes, it pained him to think of his feelings not matching her own, but he just wasn't there yet. This whole thing was so new to him, their relationship literally only a day old, but surely that wouldn't be a problem for them.

But what if it was? What if Lucy began to resent the difference in their affections for each other?

God, he hoped that wouldn't be the case. She'd waited for him, put her life on hold in the hopes that he'd come to his senses and see her for the amazing person she was, and everything he'd seen of her so far said that she'd continue to wait until he was ready to move forward.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the reassuring thought and drew a light path down her cheek with his finger. He may not be in love with her, but she mattered to him. Already, he could feel such a tie to her, a need to be near her. Did that sound crazy?

If it was, he couldn't bring himself to care because he liked this feeling. He loved the way those long glances of hers made his heart flutter in his chest, the way her touch sent heat bursting in his gut. He felt alive for the first time in a long while, but what did that mean? Was he already falling for her?

She meant a lot to him, and now that he'd had that dream, Lyon felt even more certain that it wouldn't take long for her to grow to mean more. It seemed almost prophetic in a way, like a peek into what awaited him.

Maybe they could be in love one day. Maybe they could get married and have children.

Obviously he wasn't about to tell anyone all that. They'd probably think him nuts. But now that he'd gotten a glimpse, he wanted it. He wanted that familiarity with someone, that kind of contentment, and he knew for damn sure he'd never been any happier than he had in that dream. In that moment, he'd felt like he had it all.

A soft sound drew him from his thoughts, and he looked down to see Lucy stirring in her sleep, her arm snaking across his naked torso and her face nuzzling into his chest. He smiled at the unconscious action and decided to leave all those deep thoughts where they belonged - in the deep recesses of his mind. He had enough to fill his heart and mind with now, and he intended to make the most of it.

* * *

Later, after a few more well spent hours in her bed with the man of her dreams, Lucy finally made her way to Fairy Tail. She was on Cloud Nine. There was just no other way to say it. She was at peace and in love, and the fact that Lyon wasn't in love with her as well couldn't even dampen her spirits.

She wasn't a fool. She knew people didn't fall in love over night, and she didn't expect him to. All she'd wanted was a chance, and now she had that. Lyon had given her the opportunity that she'd needed to prove to him that they belonged together, and she wasn't about to waste it. She knew he was the one. Now, all she had to do was wait for him to see that she was the one for him.

A happy smile inched its way across her face, and she glanced over to her side to see Lyon looking back at her, a similar grin marking his features. She still couldn't get over this. It was a heady feeling to be walking down the street with him, their hands clasped together and her heart near to bursting in her chest.

It was like a dream. She found herself wondering if she'd wake up tomorrow and find that she'd made it all up, but no...there he was, giving her fingers a little squeeze and sending her pulse skipping a beat.

Before long, they reached the guild, and their steps came to a stop. "You ready?" Lyon asked, smiling down at her.

And who could resist that grin? Her lips instantly curved in response, and she nodded her head, reaching for the door. She pushed into the guild with Lyon at her side and instantly had to duck as Gray went flying past. He gained his feet with a shout and went to race back into the fray when he noticed Lucy and Lyon standing there. Coming to a stop, his eyes dropped down to their joined hands, and he grinned.

"Oi Natsu! Look who finally showed up."

Lucy flushed as Natsu jogged up, a little smirk on his face. "So Luce...getting kind of a late start today, huh?"

He joined Gray in his perusal of their closeness, both of them wagging eyebrows suggestively and causing Lucy to blush bright red. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that they knew, that probably all of Fairy Tail now knew what she'd been doing the night before, and if that wasn't case, then it soon would be. She could see MiraJane making her way across the room, her eyes alight with interest and her hands clasped tightly against her chest.

She had only enough time to turn to Lyon and mutter a quick, "I am so sorry!" before the white-haired woman overtook them, a squeal bursting forth from her mouth. "Oh! What is this?"

The ecstatic Matchmaker hopped up and down as she took in the sight of Lucy's hand holding so tightly to Lyon's. "Lucy!" she shrieked, the high-pitched sound making Natsu wince and take a step back. "Are you together? Oh, when did this happen? How?"

Lucy shook her head at the barrage of questions, knowing it would be some time before Mira settled down enough for her to answer, and she was right of course. The woman was simply too excited to think straight.

The blonde could understand it to some extent. Mira had been trying to set her up with a man for the last year, literally pushing the Celestial mage toward every man who'd ever crossed her path, and the Matchmaker had failed every time. Lucy supposed it was only natural for her friend to freak out a little now that she'd finally found someone.

Suddenly, Mira's eyes widened, her lips curling up into a disturbing grin, and then she let out another ear-piercing scream. "Oh the babies! So cute!"

"Shit Mira!" Natsu scowled at the woman, his hands clutching at his ears. "You're killing me here! Can't you freak out somewhere else?!"

"Uh oh..." Lucy muttered, backing away and pulling Lyon with her.

He glanced at her in confusion, but there was time for nothing else as Mira whipped around, her face warping into a snarl. "What did you say?" she asked, her voice calm and yet oh so deadly.

Natsu seemed to realize his mistake and began to inch his way in the other direction. He gave a nervous laugh and raised his hands, feigning innocence. "What? I-I didn't say anything."

"Haven't I told you not to bother me during my shipping celebrations?" she growled, taking step after step closer to him. "Why are you trying to stop me? Don't you want Lucy to have babies?"

"What the hell?" Lyon muttered, tossing Lucy a wild look, to which she could only shrug. She had no answers, and in fact, she had warned him.

The fire mage nodded quickly in an attempt to calm the irate woman. "Of course! She should have lots and lots of babies! Like 30 of them!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, her face flaring with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not having babies right now!"

But she might as well have said nothing. Mira and Natsu were in their own little world.

"So you don't want Lucy to have babies with Lyon!" Mira deduced, her finger pointing at him in accusation. "You want to break up my new pairing!"

Natsu blanched at her howl of rage and shook his head frantically, ignoring the riotous laughter around him. "Of course not, Mira! I'd never do that!" He bumped into the wall, and his eyes widened as he seemed to realize that he had nowhere else to run. Then he threw out his hand in Lucy's direction, and the blonde just knew he was about to spill her beans. "Lyon slept at her house last night!"

Lucy groaned, her face going beet red, but the last ditch effort to save himself had the desired effect. Mira froze in her advance, her body stilling before she spun around with hearts in her eyes. "He spent the night?" she whispered before clapping her hands wildly. "Oh I'm going to have god-babies in no time!"

In the next instant, however, Mira was changing again, her face growing serious as she hurried back toward Lucy and Lyon. She came to a stop just in front of them, her eyes coming to rest on the silver-haired male. "I just need to know one thing."

Lyon drew up to his full height, his own face falling into an expression of solemnity. "I think I know what you're going to say. You don't have to worry," he said, moving closer to Lucy's side with a small smile. "I promise I'll be good to her."

Lucy all but melted on the spot. Could he be any more incredible?

But Mira just waved his sentiment away. "Good good...but what I really need to know is when."

"When?" Lyon tipped his head to the side, looking at Lucy who was feeling just as confused. "When what?"

The Takeover mage gave an exasperated sigh, her hands flying up as if to suggest they were slow. "When will I be getting my god-babies?!"

"Oh Mavis..."

* * *

_**A/N: For those of you who have been trying to read the new story I posted last night, it's now working and all fixed. So just go to my profile and look for the story "The Butt of The Joke". Hope you enjoy! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, this one was a struggle, I'm not even going to lie. One part really held me up, and I ended up having to rewrite it because I just didn't like where I was taking it. Thankfully, I got some help and a really terrific idea from **Nicole4211**. She's a genius, you know..._

_So, I apologize for the wait, and I offer you the very last chapter of this tale. Hope you enjoy. _

_P.S. No worries...there will be an epilogue!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Chapter 9**

It had taken some time and some rather fancy maneuvering for Lyon and his newly established girlfriend to escape Mira's match-making clutches, but at long last, they were sitting at a table and everyone else had for the most part gone on about their business.

It had to be the most bizarre situation he'd ever been in before. He'd heard that the Fairy Tail guild was a bit on the odd side, but he'd found out today just how understated that description really was.

"Holy shit, that woman is nuts," he mumbled, glancing behind him to make sure the white-haired woman hadn't overheard. He wasn't stupid, after all. Just because she was all kinds of stalker happy about his relationship with Lucy didn't mean the _Demon_ Mirajane would let a comment like that slide.

Lucy grinned at his observation. "Yeah, just a bit. Then again, the whole guild is a little on the crazy side."

"I can see that." Lyon laughed, shaking his head. "I still can't believe Natsu told her I stayed with you last night."

The blonde snorted. "Be glad that's all he told her. I was kind of expecting him to say that he could smell you on me."

Lyon's eyes widened. "Smell me on you? You mean he can smell that we..." Deciding that discretion was safer than being direct, he trailed off, glancing around to make sure he'd drawn no more attention with his loud question.

Thankfully, no one seemed any wiser about the topic of their conversation, leaving Lucy to answer, "Yeah! He's a dragon slayer, so he picks up things the rest of us don't."

Lucy shrugged rather indifferently about the whole thing, but Lyon was flabbergasted. "You mean he knows every time someone in your guild sleeps with someone else?"

"Not just him. Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy too."

The ice mage shook his head in disbelief. What would it be like to be here all the time, to know that he could have no secrets at all, not even of the most intimate kind? Then again, now that he was dating Lucy, that was basically going to be his life. Lucy would be here day in and day out, and those dragon slayers would know every time he stayed over at her house, every time they made love. Every time he so much as touched her, they'd know about it.

All at once, he found himself feeling a bit overwhelmed. It was almost like he was dating a girl with several older brothers out to protect her, watching every move he made, and that made him nervous. It wasn't that he had any bad ideas concerning Lucy. It was just the thought of so many people knowing so much about his relationship with her...it was disconcerting.

Lucy didn't seem to mind though. Or maybe it was just that she'd grown used to it. She looked downright bored talking about it, like it was an everyday occurence. And maybe it was. If their noses picked up everything his girl said they did, he imagined she'd have had to get used to it by now. Well, he supposed he'd just have to do the same.

Scooting closer to her side, Lyon reached for her hand and smirked. "I guess we'll just have to share a shower the next time we make love..."

He really should have kept his mouth shut because in the next instant, a smile lit Lucy's face, and she laughed. "You do know they can hear you, right?"

Those words froze the ice mage in place, his eyes widening in abject horror. "Please tell me you're kidding." At the amused shake of her head, he glanced around to find Gajeel and Laxus both watching him with equally perverted grin and Wendy blushing the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen. He didn't even bother to find his girlfriend's partner. He had every idea his expression would be a bit more than he could take at the moment. "You could have told me that before."

A giggle fled Lucy's mouth, and she gave his hand a quick squeeze. "I'm sorry. I really thought you'd figure that out on your own."

Of course, Lyon couldn't be angry at her. The woman was simply too cute. Leaning close, the ice mage brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "I guess I can forgive you this time."

His blonde girlfriend gave a little laugh, and when Lyon tried to move back, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him back. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You are," Lyon said with a grin before tugging her over into his lap.

Lucy let out a cute squeak at his sudden action, and Lyon couldn't help but laugh. But his amusement didn't last long as Lucy dipped her head down for another kiss. Her lips were soft at first, just a hint of the heat she'd displayed the night before. And he should have left it at that, but there was something about this woman that got to him, made him push right past all reason until he could see nothing but her. And that was all that was needed to turn their kiss into something more.

The blonde in his lap gave a soft sigh, her hands thrusting gently into his hair, her mouth insistent against his in spite of the busy guild around them, and Lyon knew he had to call a stop to this. They were getting in way too deep here. With a muffled laugh, the ice mage pulled back. "You are too damn enticing."

Lucy looked back at him slightly flushed from their kiss, but what really caught his attention was the smug expression on her face. He shook his head ruefully. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

All at once, she laughed. "Oh you have no idea..."

His eyes narrowed, but before he could respond, a shadow fell over the two of them.

"Lyon...Juvia was wondering if she could talk to you for a minute..."

The ice mage tipped his head to find the blue-haired woman standing there, her hands wringing together nervously. He offered her an encouraging smile and nodded, waiting for her to begin. However, the water woman blushed, turning her head to the side. "Um...could Juvia talk to you in private?"

Lyon's brows came together at her odd request. He couldn't imagine what she had to say that she couldn't say in front of Lucy, but with how fidgety Juvia was, he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to cause the woman any more discomfort than she seemed to already be experiencing, so he eased himself up to his feet, turning to press a kiss to Lucy's hand before he released it. "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

He followed Juvia across the guild hall to an empty corner, and then she turned, a tremulous smile on her lips. She nibbled at her lower lip for a moment, causing Lyon to further wonder what could have her so anxious. He'd never seen her like this. She'd always come across as confident, completely sure of herself and what she wanted, but now she seemed anything but.

Hoping to calm her fears, Lyon reached out and touched her shoulder. "Juvia, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Oh no...no, everything is fine with Juvia," she answered all in a rush, her hands coming together once more. "Juvia just...Juvia just wanted to apologize."

Lyon drew back in surprise. What could she possibly need to apologize for? "For what, Juvia? You've done nothing wrong."

"Juvia just feels bad that she couldn't help you. Juvia tried to wake you up..." She paused here, a blush coating her cheeks as if remembering the kiss she'd given him. "B-But Juvia couldn't because...because she didn't love you."

All at once, her face fell, and her head dropped. It didn't take long for Lyon to realize what this was all about. Guilt. Though he didn't know why, Juvia had obviously been feeling guilty about what had happened. But it was completely unnecessary. He'd never faulted her for not wanting him, and he certainly wasn't going to now.

With a soft smile, he stretched out his hand and lifted her head. "Juvia, you've got nothing to feel bad about. You did your best even though you didn't love me, and I appreciate the effort. You couldn't have changed how you felt." He gave a short laugh and shook his head. "Besides, you did me a favor."

Juvia's brow furrowed at his response. "How did Juvia do that?"

Lyon glanced back at the table he'd come from and found Lucy watching him intently. He sent her a little smile, then turned back to the blue-haired woman before him. "If you hadn't failed at waking me up, Lucy would have never tried, and I'd have never found what I've got now."

The water woman's face brightened immediately, all sign of her previous upset gone. "So...Juvia did a good thing?"

"Yes," Lyon laughed, "You did a very good thing."

Juvia clasped her hands together and smiled brilliantly. "Juvia is so happy she doesn't love you then!"

Another laugh bubbled up from Lyon's chest at her exuberance. He didn't think he'd ever felt so light, so hopeful for the future, and with Juvia so excited for him and Lucy, he found that he felt even better. It was like everything was just as it should be now, with Juvia as nothing more than his friend and Lucy by his side as his girlfriend. "You know what? So am I, Juvia. So am I..."

* * *

Lucy watched from across the guild with her hands gripping tightly to her skirt. She couldn't help but fear this latest development, couldn't stop the worry from clouding her mind. It was as if fate were playing a cruel trick on her, teasing her with everything she'd ever dreamed of, and now...

Now, she had no idea what was happening.

She had no idea what Juvia wanted with Lyon, and it had her nerves so shot, she could barely breathe. And why had he gone with her? Why would Lyon abandon her to go speak privately with a woman he claimed not to love?

Maybe Juvia had changed her mind. Lucy knew that sometimes women denied they wanted a man until another woman showed an interest. Then all of a sudden, the appeal was too much to bear, and they wanted what they'd given up before. Had that happened? Had Juvia finally seen how amazing Lyon really was and decided she wanted him back?

Worry gripped her heart, causing a deep ache in her chest. Would she lose him now? After everything that had happened yesterday, after their beautiful night together, after baring her soul to him...would this be the end?

Was she to only get that one taste of heaven? Was that to be her lot in life...only a short moment of happiness before it was stolen away?

Against her will, her eyes began to fill with bitter tears. She was so afraid.

Before yesterday, she could have taken it. It would have hurt like hell, but she could have found a way to accept it. She'd already expected it, but now that he had touched her, kissed her, spent the night before loving her with his body, how could she go back?

It was like being taken from the bright light of a perfect day to the darkest, loneliest of nights. She didn't know how she would survive this.

Then again, maybe she was jumping the gun here. Lyon wasn't the fickle type. He'd told her he wanted her. Surely, he wouldn't change his mind just because Juvia suddenly smiled in his direction. But when the blonde looked over at them again, she found Lyon with his hand under her chin and that soft smile she loved so much etched across his face.

The scene broke her heart, and no matter how many excuses she made for what he was doing, she couldn't make herself believe it. Her relationship with Lyon was too new, too unfounded for her to trust in. Up until yesterday, Lyon had been certain he was in love with Juvia. Maybe he really was. Maybe he'd never stopped loving her.

Lucy's lip trembled as she saw the two laugh, their smiles easy and their banter light. Here she was dying inside, and they were so happy. A bitter frown touched her face at that familiar feeling of being outside looking in. She knew it all too well. It was like someone had set her life on repeat, giving her something wonderful and then ripping it right out of her hands.

"You've got nothing to worry about, you know..."

The deep voice surprised her, and with a gasp, she spun around to find Gray sliding into the seat next to her. "Gray! Y-You scared me..."

The ice mage said nothing for a moment, then tipped his head in Lyon's direction and repeated, "You don't have anything to worry about with them, Lucy."

She should have known that Gray would know what was going on. The man had always been able to read her, always able to pinpoint when something was bothering her. But this was one time she hadn't wanted anyone else in her head. It was dark in there right now, full of doubt and fear.

Giving a soft sigh, Lucy looked down, letting her hair fall forward to cover her face. She knew it wouldn't make a difference to Gray. He'd never needed to see her face to know what she was thinking. He just knew her too well, just like Natsu, just like Erza. But she couldn't stop the urge to hide.

"Look, you should know by now that Juvia isn't interested in Lyon, and-"

Lucy cut him off then, because if that's what he thought mattered, he was wrong. "It's not about Juvia..." She paused then, having to swallow the lump in her throat before she could continue. "What if he still loves her?"

The words came out in a pained whisper, like a secret long denied, and it brought tears to her eyes. She didn't know if she could take it. She felt like she'd waited all her life to find Lyon, to feel the way she had last night, and to have it all wiped away in the space of ten minutes...

Gray suddenly moved closer, sliding his chair across the floor until he sat just next to her, and without a word, he threw his arm around her shoulders. With a shaky breath, she leaned into him, accepting the strength he offered. She knew he would always be there for her, always right there waiting with a shoulder to cry on, and something about that knowledge gave her peace.

And then he spoke, his voice soft against her bent head. "Trust me, Lucy. Lyon's not going anywhere. He talked to us yesterday before he went to see you. He feels something for you, something real. He's not going to throw that away."

Lucy lifted her head, letting her eyes meet those of her friend's, and what she found there sent a spark of hope bursting inside her chest. Gray truly believed what he'd said. She could see not even a shadow of doubt in his gaze. She knew of course that he would never lie to her, and if he honestly thought that Lyon wanted to be with her, then maybe she could believe it too.

All at once, Lucy felt lighter, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "You really think so?"

Gray grinned back at her. "Yeah, I really think so. But if you don't quit acting so damn crazy, I might have to disown you..."

"Yeah right," the blonde fired back, giving him a little shove. "You'd never disown me."

Before their silly fight could go any further, a voice called out, interrupting them. "Gray, what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?"

Her smile going wide at his words, Lucy spun around and came to an abrupt halt at the scowl on Lyon's face. The man looked irate, his eyes narrowing at his fellow ice mage. It took only a moment for her to realize what was bothering him, and when she did, she couldn't help but laugh. It would appear that she wasn't the only one feeling a bit uncertain.

"Keep your pants on, Lover Boy. I wasn't trying to take your girl," Gray retorted as he stood to his feet and threw his shirt across the room. His mouth shifted into a smirk, his expression turning smug. "Besides, I was a little busy saving your sorry ass."

With that, he ruffled Lucy's hair and moved off, joining the small fight that had broken out between Natsu and Elman and leaving Lucy to explain things to a confused Lyon.

"What the hell is he talking about?"

Lucy bit her lip, wincing with barely restrained embarrassment. She really didn't want to tell him that she'd doubted him. Now that it was all over, she felt bad for it, guilty. She should have believed in him, trusted him to be honest with her about how he felt. If she had, she'd had realized that he would never have left her hanging like she'd worried he would.

She cleared her throat. "I um...I was worried when you went to talk to Juvia. I thought..." She stopped and fought for the words to explain how scared she'd been.

But she didn't need to. Apparently, Lyon had worked it all out on his own. "You thought I still wanted her."

Ashamed, she quietly nodded. She should have just asked him if she was feeling unsure about things. They could have talked it all out together, but she had let her fears get the best of her. And now, she was having to admit how badly she'd taken things.

"Lucy, it's okay." Lyon drew a chair closer to her side and dropped himself into it. He reached for her hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles. "I should have realized how it might look to you. I didn't mean to make you worry like that."

Lucy lifted her head and felt her eyes tears at the soft expression she found on his face. He truly wasn't angry at her. He understood how scary that would be for her.

Suddenly, she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in the curve of his neck. "I'm sorry, Lyon."

Lyon's arms tightened around her, drawing her in close. It was perfect, the feeling of being wrapped up so tightly with him like this, breathing the scent of his skin. She couldn't imagine anything more amazing until he pulled back and pressed his lips to hers.

Her heart pattered happily in her chest as she kissed him back with every ounce of emotion in her soul. She knew then that Gray had been right. The truth had been there the whole time, in his touch, in the fiery passion of his kiss. Lyon did want her, and what was even more important, he cared for her and not just a little.

She could see it when she looked in his eyes. She'd just forgotten when she'd seen him with Juvia, let her fear convince her otherwise, but she should have known better. Fate wouldn't be so cruel as to give her a soul mate who felt nothing for her. They were destined to be together. She truly believed that. She always had.

She eased back with a breathless sigh and opened her eyes. "I love you, Lyon..."

His lips lifted in a small smile, and he leaned in again, his gaze going soft. "You have no idea how much I love hearing that."

It wasn't a confession of love, some bold declaration of his feelings for her, but that didn't bother Lucy. She hadn't expected such a thing so early in their relationship, and she was more than willing to wait. He was certainly worth it.

So, while he may not love her yet, he had given her something just as precious. He'd given her a chance to win his heart, and that's exactly what she was going to do. She would fight for him, and one day...one day, he would open his heart to her, and she'd fill that place inside that had been reserved for her since time began.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's the end...hope you all enjoyed this fun little tale. I had a blast writing it, and I feel so honored to have such great readers! Thanks for your support, your reviews, and your constant well wishes. You guys are truly the best, and I'm grateful to have each and every one of you. **_

_**Be looking for the epilogue for this story. It should be out soon as I started working on it long ago. Yeah, I do the chapters out of sequence sometimes. lol And yeah, I realize I'm weird. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, here it is...the final piece to this tale. I hope you find it to be a cute and sweet and utterly perfect way to end things. Big shoutout to **Nicole4211** for helping me hash out my ideas and checking over my work and for just generally being awesome! Love you!_

_Also, thanks to you all for supporting this story. You've got to be the best readers a girl could have!_

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima _**_owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

**FROM THE HEART**

**Epilogue**

"Lyon..."

His eyes fluttered open at her call, and he found Lucy hovering over his body. With a sleepy grin, he pulled her down on top of him, ignoring her shriek of surprise, and kissed her full on the lips.

A giggle slipped from Lucy's mouth as she pulled back. "Hey sleepy head..."

"Hey yourself," he hummed, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his face in her neck.

Lucy laughed again as he pressed his lips to her pulse, and she pushed his head back. "None of that, mister. It's time for dinner."

"Can't I just have dessert?" Lyon gave her an appreciative smile and tried to draw her back in. "I've been such a good boy."

"Yes you have," she agreed with a slow nod as she slid from his lap. "But you know...you really shouldn't skip dinner. Cause you're definitely going to need your strength later."

Lyon's eyes widened with interest, and he grinned. "Is that right?"

"Mhmm..." she hummed and turned to head back to the kitchen. "Now why don't you go get the kids."

The silver-haired man watched in rapt fascination as she walked away, enjoying as he always did that subtle sway of her hips. He could never get enough of that woman.

He waited for her to leave his view, and then stood to his feet and headed upstairs. He found the kids in the play room, the two oldest arguing over a toy while the youngest of the group sat at a table coloring. The sight was always a welcome one, and he couldn't resist a grin at the picture they made.

"Okay guys, Mama says it's time for dinner."

His voice brought their heads up, and all at once his two boys started talking, each trying to out-talk the other. He chuckled, raising a hand to halt the flow of sound. "First off, I can't hear either of you when you're both talking," he said, then shook his head when they both tried to explain again. "And second, it's time to eat, so there's no sense in arguing about it anymore."

Their shoulders slumped, their little heads bobbing at his words. "Alright Dad," the oldest muttered as he left the room, followed closely by his seven-year old brother.

Lyon sighed, then turned to his youngest. "You ready, princess?"

"Yep!" Lacey chirped and shoved several silver strands of hair from her face. "Me and Michelle are both ready."

He waited for her to grab her favorite doll from the seat beside her, and then she tottered toward him. A glance down at her feet revealed the reason for her unsteady gait, and he had to laugh at the sight of Lucy's high heels swallowing up his daughter's small feet. "I see you've found Mommy's shoes again."

"Don't I look pretty?" she asked happily, her smile every bit as bright as her mother's.

"Yeah baby," he chuckled as he scooped her up into his arms and headed downstairs. "You look pretty as a picture."

They slipped into the kitchen a minute behind the boys and found the table set and Lucy waiting patiently for them. "Oh what is this?" Lucy laughed.

"I'm like you, Mommy!" Lacey clapped her hands happily, somehow managing to keep the shoes attached to her feet as Lyon set her down.

She clomped over to her mother, and then Lucy lifted her up into her seat. "You sure are," she said with a grin.

Lyon and Lucy slid into their own spots just as the boys started arguing again, this time about who was getting the biggest piece of chicken, and it escalated quickly, with the younger of the two giving the older a quick shove.

"Lukas! Dammit...Lane!" Lucy fussed, then sighed and turned to Lyon. "Why did we go with L for all of their names?"

Lyon laughed at his wife's frustrated expression as Lacey shouted, "Mommy said a bad word!"

"Mom! I didn't do anything! He pushed me!" nine-year old Lukas said with a glare at his brother.

"I know...I know," Lucy assured, then frowned at their middle child. "Lane, you apologize to your brother right now. You don't push people."

The blonde-haired boy sighed, then grudgingly mumbled a quick apology. Not liking his effort, Lyon sent him a hard look, and Lane's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry for pushing you, Lukas."

"Much better. Now, since the two of you were fighting over it, how about we give the biggest piece to your sister," Lyon suggested, earning twin pouts from his sons.

"Yay!" Lacey cheered, reaching her still pudgy hands forward for it.

Lucy smiled at the little girl and then handed over her prize. Lane and Lukas sighed dramatically then eyed each other again before launching themselves at the plate of chicken. Their sudden movement had the table wobbling, and Lucy and Lyon rushed to grab hold of everything before anything could tip over.

"Boys! Settle down!"

The sharp call sent them both back into their seats, their expressions sheepish but their hands full, and Lucy shook her head in disbelief at Lyon. "Sweet Mavis..."

He couldn't help it. The scene so reminded him of himself at that age, of the way he'd battled with Gray over everything, that he laughed. He could still remember Ur constantly ready to pull her hair out, and Lucy was the very picture of that, her face etched with exasperation at their equally competitive sons.

His blonde wife glanced over at him like he was losing his mind, and he threw up his hands in apology. "Sorry sweetheart. Just reminded me of something."

Her lips quirked, and she arched a brow. "You and Gray?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little."

"Ha! A little? They're like carbon copies of you two," she fired back, her lips curved into a full-blown smile. "I guess you're getting a taste of your own medicine now."

Lyon had to laugh, cause boy she was right. All those things he'd done in the past, all the ways he'd annoyed and harassed his foster mother with Gray was coming back to bite him in the ass. He supposed he deserved it. Then again, so did Gray, and with four little rugrats of his own, his dark-haired brother was surely getting the worst of it.

"I'm like Uncle Gray?" Lane asked with a wide grin. His hands flew into the air in celebration. "YAY!"

"Yeah, but I'm like Dad. And that means I'm gonna kick your butt!" Lukas taunted, unconsciously throwing his shirt to the side.

Lucy groaned. "Lukas, put your shirt back on and stop telling your brother than you're going kick his butt."

The silver-haired boy blew out a bored breath and slid from his chair. "Mom, it's just going to come off again. Why can't I just leave it off?"

"Because that is not what a well-behaved young man is supposed to do."

"Besides, it might scare away the ladies," Lyon explained with a wink.

Lane studied him for a minute, then said, "But Mom still likes you, and you strip all the time."

Lyon opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when a thought came to mind. His lips edging up in a smirk, he said, "That's because Mom likes it when I str-"

His words were sharply cut off as his wife's hand came down over his mouth. "Lyon! Don't say that in front of the kids!" She turned to them with a nervous smile, and said, "It's because Mommy loves Daddy, and so she puts up with him doing that kind of stuff."

Lyon shot her a look, his brow arching up in amusement. "Puts up with it, huh? I seem to remember you saying that you loved that about me. Let's see if I can remember how you put it. Oh right...makes it easier to get me into b-"

Once again Lucy shut him up, this time with a glare. "You sure you want to finish that?"

A sudden burst of giggles had them turning to their kids, and Lyon couldn't help but grin as Lukas pointed at him. "Oh you're in trouble now!"

"Yeah, Mama's gonna kick your butt!" Lane added, prompting Lacey to throw her hands up to her mouth and laugh. "No kisses for you, Daddy!" she chirped.

"Uh oh...we can't have that!" Lyon crowed, winging his eyebrows up in mock fear. He reached for Lucy, shaking his head and muttering, "Only one thing to do now."

With that, he pulled her forward and dropped his mouth over hers, ignoring the laugh that spilled from her lips. He drew back after only a moment and chuckled when he found his boys waving their hands in front of their faces, twin shouts of "Ew!" spewing from their lips.

Lucy swatted at Lyon in reprimand, but it was a paltry attempt with a smile bursting across her face. "Okay, okay...enough of that. Eat up. It's getting late, and you all have school in the morning."

"Aww man!" Lukas griped, sinking lower in his seat. "Do we hafta go?"

Lane however threw his fist up into the air. "I can't wait to see Aunt Levy!"

Lyon eyed his eldest with a grin, knowing full well the boy had a small crush on his own teacher. "You're not excited to see Aunt Mira, Lukas?"

"N-No..." Lukas went red in the face at his father's question, and before his mother could warn him, his shirt went flying again, this time landing on Lacey's head. The little girl laughed, finding the whole game funny, and threw it back at him.

"Your shirt honey," Lucy said absentmindedly, before turning to Lyon with a glare.

Lyon knew that look, a silent warning not to tease their son about his crush, and he also knew what he'd be sacrificing if he thought to go against her. He bobbed his head quickly and was rewarded with a pleased smile before his wife turned in Lacey's direction. "You ready for your first day, sweetie?"

"Yep!" she cheered, brandishing her chicken leg like a wand. "I wanna see Aunt 'Sanna!"

They continued on for another hour, alternating between eating and talking about their upcoming day, and before long, Lucy and Lyon were tucking the kids into bed and headed back down the hall. The silver-haired man knew his wife would be making a beeline for the kitchen, but as they passed their room, he reached out and pulled her to a stop.

She turned with a knowing look, and Lyon smirked. "Come here."

He tugged her into their room, and Lucy laughed as his shirt went sailing to the side. "Lyon, I still need to clean the kitchen."

"We'll do it later," he hummed, pressing his lips to her neck and easing the strap of her tank top off her shoulder.

A breathy laugh filtered up from her mouth. "That's what you said last time, and the dishes ended up sitting there all night."

Lyon didn't bother responding. He could already feel her resistance fading, her body relaxing into his touch just like it always did. Ten years into their marriage, and nothing had changed. The fire still burned between them, still ignited his insides like nothing else ever had, and he couldn't imagine that ever changing.

It took Lyon almost no time to divest his beautiful wife of her clothes and even less to rip off his own, a talent he silently thanked his magic for. Quite frankly, it had to be the best gift ever when Lucy was naked and giving him that come get me grin like she was now.

He gazed down at her lean form, admiring the extra curve she'd gained to her hips after having their children. She was still so damn sexy to him, maybe even more than she'd been before. It seemed like every day brought a new appreciation for her, one that he knew would never quit, never wane. She was his light, his home, and on nights like this...his greatest addiction.

A grin skittered across his face as he reached for her, yanking her into the front of his body and dropping his mouth down roughly over hers. She came with a gasp, then moaned as his tongue thrust between her lips. God, he loved how she responded to him, even after so much time together. Even after so many times making love, she still trembled at his touch...and it still sent his heart racing.

With a low growl, Lyon pushed Lucy past the bed, crowding her against the wall instead. She groaned as he pressed himself against her, threading her hands in his hair in that sex way she always did. Their kiss was fierce, full of heat and need, the kind that wouldn't be sated with a sweet bout of lovemaking. No, this was the kind that begged for release,at the end of a hard fast fuck, and Lyon was more than ready for it.

The week had been too long, too busy, and he had missed the pleasure of his wife's body. He needed her, needed to feel her hot and tight around him, needed to hear her cry out his name in the throes of passion.

His hands slid down her body, over her perfectly rounded ass, and he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around his waist almost instantly, and Lyon nearly groaned as she ground wantonly against his throbbing length. God, she felt so good...

He wanted inside her bad, wanted to slide between her legs and lose himself in her warmth. He couldn't wait, couldn't bear another moment without her. He drew back enough to look at her as he guided a hand between their bodies, and thanked the heavens when he found her damp with desire. He slipped a finger between her moist folds, stroking over her clit in small circles until she was breathing hard and grinding down on his hand.

"Lyon please..."

Her plaintive cry sent a dark thrill through him, and in one smooth motion, he removed his hand and thrust into her waiting heat. He stilled just inside, taking that single moment to relish in the feel of her gripping him so tightly, in the feel of her walls pulsing around him.

He eased out of her, pressing a fiery kiss to her mouth as he drove himself back inside. She clenched at him hungrily, her body greedy for his, and he was only too happy to oblige. He gave her everything he had, slamming into her silken depths with a vigor he rarely found for anything else, and before long she was crying out, her fingernails marking his shoulders in little half moons.

But he was far from done. He drew out her climax, pushing it to its very brink, and still he kept going. He pounded into her tight center, filling her with every inch of his arousal, and he cursed when he felt the first stirrings of his own release. He fought it down, wrestling it back into submission. He wasn't ready to quit just yet. He needed to see her fly apart just one more time.

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath as he angled his hips, dragging the flared head of his shaft across that special place inside her. She bucked against him, urging him on with a feral kiss and a guttural moan. It was one hell of a sex sound, one guaranteed to send his body out of control, and as he drove back into her, he knew it wouldn't be long.

She felt too good, too damn good... And moments later, with his release riding him hard, he brought her over the edge, and as she clamped down around him and cried out his name, he let go of the desperate hold he had on his body. It took only two more strokes for him to follow her, for his eyes to clench shut and his body to spill its pleasure inside her.

Unable to so much as lift their heads, they stayed like that for several long seconds, both still riding the high from their release, and then slowly, Lucy moved to look at him, her eyes soft as she dipped down and kissed him. A happy rumble sounded in Lyon's chest at the sweetness of her touch, and he drew them back away from the wall.

He walked them back to the bed and gently set her down on it, but Lucy didn't let him go. She pulled him down on top of her, then rolled until she was perched atop his body. She eased back on her heels and looked down at him, her expression tender, and then her hand was sliding along his body again, stroking his cock back to life before sinking down on top of him.

He groaned as she started moving, her hips rocking back and forth and her bountiful breasts swaying so temptingly. He reached for them, filling his hands with their fullness and teasing her hardened nipples. An erotic moan pulsed from her parted lips, and she arched her back, thrusting her chest out in a bid for more attention.

God, she was a sight, beautiful, sensual, the most incredible thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and as she continued to rise and fall over him, Lyon couldn't help but look back on their time together. They'd come so far in that time. They'd grown so much since that first kiss, since the first revelation of her feelings for him, and he could happily say that he wouldn't change a thing.

Lucy had slipped so quietly into his life, stealing the kiss that saved him so long ago, and then she'd turned everything upside down. She'd confounded him and excited him, and it hadn't taken long for him to fall for her, to fall so deeply in love that he could never find his way out. And he didn't want to.

He wanted this feeling for the rest of his days. He wanted to be consumed with her and consumed by her until the day he died, and that's just what would happen if he had any say in the matter.

He had it all now - the life he'd always wanted, the life he'd dreamed of that first night spent beside her, and he wouldn't change a thing. Not the long sleepless nights when her team was out on overnight jobs, not the endless diaper changes and bottle feedings at 2 am, not even the petty fights that occasionally came to call. He wouldn't change a single thing about their life together, because this was about as close to perfect as a man could get.

A beautiful, loving wife, wonderful, adoring kids, a home, a family, friends...he had it all, and he wouldn't trade it away for anything. He was happy, completely and wholly, for the first time in his life, and it was all because of his brave little wife.

She had changed it all, his mind, his heart, and now, they had one hell of a story to tell their kids...one that started with a stupid love spell and a sneaky little blonde.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this is it. The end. Fin. It's kind of sad for me. Of course I always get sad when it's time to say goodbye to one of my stories. I sincerely thank you all for reading, and I truly hope that you liked this story and that you'll take a moment to give me your thoughts on the end. **_

_**Loves...**_


End file.
